


The Norns Will

by ChildOfSolace



Series: (Rest in Peace) SkyeKnight's Adopted Works [8]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: 21st century fox, Disney, Dreamworks, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Aladdin!au (2019)Hiccup had always been known as the runt of the litter. Due to this, chief Stoick does not want him to rule Berk alone, even if he was now a capable, young man. While he struggles to make his father hear him out, the Norns are at work.Meanwhile, enter Jack, a notorious mischief maker, struggling to make something out of himself.What happens when these two crosses paths?(Summary update 10/29/2019)





	1. Tribute: SkyeLight Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9haharharley1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/gifts), [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).

> The first chapter is paying tribute to SkyeKnight/SkyeLight of fabric net. The rest is my rendition using the remake as base.
> 
> **UPDATED** Title changed from 'Jack Frost' to 'The Norns Will'

**Technicalities: So yeah, this is the Aladdin au. But Hiccup is not a Prince just the Chief's son, or Regent. Since he isn't much of a Viking, Stoick wants someone to watch over him. The only way for someone to commit to that for the rest of Hiccup's life is by marriage. So this isn't really about law but who's more capable of giving the Viking more security. So Stoick only accepts future regents as well, or ones who are actually already Chiefs. And they living in a large Viking-esque mansion rather than a simple hut and it has larger walls and gates surrounding the household like some sort of manor. A bit more modern than the actual time period of the movie setting in HTTYD but still ancient enough to have dragons existing. This is just a preview folks, please tell me if you rather Draco plays Jafar or Pitch does.**

**Stow Away Fail**

The Berserker Chief grumbled irritably, storming down a flight of stairs, bursting the main door open and trudging out the Berk Chief's manor.

Said Chief Stoick was just coming in from outside when he saw the outraged lad making a fast leave to the gates.

"I've never been so insulted!"

Stoick frowned deeply, seeing the torn bit of clothing that is the Berserker Chief's trousers. "Dagur, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" He asked sullenly.

"Good luck marrying him off!" Dagur answered simply.

He pulls the gates open with brute strength instead of waiting for the servants to have it opened, which made Stoick more remorseful, seeing the Daggur would've been the most well-off in protecting his son.

Stoick huffed irritably. "Oh... Hamish," He stomped towards his home and up the steps and straight through a narrow flight of stairs. He finally reached his son's quarters, finding the young man over his work desk, as usual, probably sketching once more, reading, and absorbed in his work. "Hamish, Hamish, Hami-!" He kept calling out while his cries falls on seemingly deaf ears.

Suddenly, a black dragon was at his face effectively blocking him off, with a piece of clothing at his mouth that had the matching color of Daggur's trousers.

"Ah! You blasted devil!" Stoick yanks on the cloth, trying to pull it free. For whatever purpose is a mystery. But the cloth just ripped down the middle, and the large Viking man landed on his bum while Toothless walked over the boy. Stoick looked at the clothing in annoyance. "Well, it's no wonder Chief Daggur stormed off!"

The teen sighed, turning from his chair to look at his father. "Oh, dad, he kept messing with Toothless. I tried to stop him, didn't I bud?" Toothless went up to the brunette who took the clothing and tossed it carelessly out the window. The Nightfury then let the teen cuddle him. "But he had it coming, didn't he? We just stopped that Deranged, obnoxious, Berserker chief from bothering us, didn't we?" He laughed, till he finally sees his father's angry scowl, and swallows.

"Hiccup," Stoick sighed, shaking his head, using the nick name he had for his runt of a son, that he stil loved, of course, otherwise he wouldn't keep doing this. "you gotta stop rejecting-" He held the torn cloth up. "-or in this case, bitting off every Chief that comes to call."

Hiccup sighed, going towards the window while listening to the same old rants he heard since he turned fifteen last year.

"For the future of Berk, and you as Regent, I've got to have you..." Stoick went on following his boy.

Hiccup eye rolled and finished that line. "..._'married to a Chief.'_" he drawled, with a flip of his pencil(?).

"... and I want it done by your next birthday."

Hiccup turned to his father, clearly frustrated. Sixteen was technically the legal age for one to marry but come on! Hiccup barely had an actual life and now he's suppose to simply approve of someone and marry them right after?

This, he was gonna make sure he had a say on.

Besides, he's only about to become an adult. A marriage deal was working too fast, Hiccup thought his father was getting way too worked up about making sure he would see his son married to someone he trust would take good care of him. He had absolutely no idea why his father was so insistant.

(Although the fact that he did just almost gotten himself killed when he and Toothless fought the Green death, therefore losing his left foot in the process might be a good enough reason... But in Hiccup's opinion, that was a total freak accident!)

"Really, is this all necessary?" he asked. "you treat me like a girl when you keep pushing this marriage issue. I mean, come on! I can get a date on my own if I wanted to."

Stoick made an expression of pure scepticalism.

"Okaaay~ it might not be that easy," Hiccup conceded, considering the number of girls who fawned over him. Note that to none. "but you won't even let me try doing things for myself! If you think I'm old enough to get married, then I'm old enough to decide who I want to marry, and when that will be!"

"Son," The Viking Chief pleaded. "you know the death threats and dangers for the Berk chief since we have such a vast piece of land and the need to protect it from people like those darn outcasts, I can't just have anyone married to you. He needs to be someone who can protect you and lead Berk."

Hiccup's getting tired of this conversation. "Dad, I can lead Berk fine. Odin's beard, I'm the actual Regent, not whoever this Thor-forsaken husband is gonna be!"

The brunette didn't mind being married off to a guy, honestly, Hiccup couldn't imagine himself wooing a girl. He had a crush on the head guard once, and got a punch in the arm for all his troubles. The girl wouldn't have hit him if she knew he was the Regent, but they were younger then and the girl was simply a recruit that time.

And even if Stoick didn't like the idea of his son marrying a man, he didn't want a female calling the shots. It just wasn't the Viking way. It wasn't that he thought his son was a complete weakling, Hiccup's proven himself enough. The dragon he managed to tame and have for his pet-best friend is all the proof needed to that fact. Not to mention he did end a 300 year-old war only three years ago. But Hiccup was just so... uncommon for a Viking.

While the young Haddock wasn't as scrawny as he had been, he wasn't robust and buffed like his cousin Snotlout Jorgenson was turning out to be. The bookworm Fishlegs Ingerman even has more meat than his son. The twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston... Well, they were crazy but definitely not lacking in the blood-thirsty warrior department. Nevermind the ever-reliable Head Guard Astrid Hofferson!

Stoick can't help but take extra percaution lest he fears he'll lose him too early. As tough a man Stoick was, his weakness is this stubborn boy in front of him. He was the only thing in his life right now worth living for ever since Valka, his wife, passed on. Vikings die almost everyday, keeping the Outcast rebels away. They had to hang on to something that can keep them going in the face of danger.

For Stoick, this something was his son.

"Just... Please! Can you stop forcing me into choosing so quickly?" Hiccup sighed. "I mean, didn't you and mom marry for love?"

Stoick frowned, remembering his wife. It was arranged, but they were both fine with it cause they were in love from the start. He just wished it could happen again. "Hiccup, it's not just about Berk," He walked over, placing a hand over his son's shoulder. "I won't be around longer than you will be, and I just want to see to it that you'll be looked after,"

Hiccup shook his head, moving away from his father to sit on his bed. "Dad, please, for once in your life would you please listen to me?" He frowned, sighing. "I've always listened to what you got to say. And I never got to do anything for my own, or make my own friends."

Toothless looked up from where he was curretly cuddled up and snarled.

"Except for Toothless,"

Satisfied, he went back to his nap.

"Speaking of Toothless," He pointed to the window. "There's not much point of having tamed the rarest dragon of all if you won't even let me take him out for flight beyond our gates. It's not fair that the dragon only gets to fly out if I'm not with him. I don't think I ever breathed the air outside these walls since I fought that damn Dragon dictator."

Stoick crossed his arms. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Anything can happen while you're up there, Thor might play one of his games and just shot you out of the sky for the fun of it. You already lost your left foot. If you lose your right one... Well, they might just call you Hamish the Iron-feet rather than Hamish the Dragon Conqueror!" The Chief ranted. "Besides, we can't let anything drastic happen to you. You're Berk's only regent."

Annoyed, Hiccup turned away from his father complete and cuddled up in bed. "Well, what if I don't become chief then and you go find yourself a new regent?" He huffed.

"Agh, what am I to do to you?!" Stoick grunted, taking off. "you really are such a sad excuse for a Viking."

That would've cut Hiccup straight to the heart, if he already wasn't used to hearing it. So he just continued to sulk. He looked up to the sky, seeing the common terrible terrors flying about. The brunette smiled longily before heaving a sigh.

"I can't be free if I just stay here," he looked inside his room, his eyes landing on his satchel and a fur blanket, which could make a good disguise. No one would suspect the dignified, regent of Berk to wear something so shabby. "sorry dad."

**A/N: In the old times, people can get married as young as sixteen. In the Little Mermaid, Ariel mentioned she was sixteen years old, and she wasn't a child anymore. Although it sounds like a thing any teenager would say, King Triton actually allowed her to marry a few days only after the start of the movie. So it's, like, early adulthood or something. So I'm going with that practice. Hiccup's age in HTTYD is 14 years old, HTTYD2 is 19 years old. But I didn't want him to be older than Jack. So incoming-sixteen year old works.**

**Yay! I finally manage to break my habit of wrong-spelling Dagur's and Snotlout's names! (I did it again! Yay!)**


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CASTING**   
**Hiccup as Jasmine  
Jack as Aladdin  
Toothless as Rajah  
Periwinkle as Abu  
Astrid as Hakim  
Dagur as Prince Anders  
Jim as Dahlia  
Pitch as Jafar  
Fearling falcon as Iago  
Dimitri as Genie  
**

A few light years away, amidst the void between Berk and Montressor, sails a humble ship holding a few sailors and two children; a son and daughter of the ship owners. They marvelled at the sight of the famed RLS Legacy, sailing off once more for what might be another important voyage.

"There it is again!" The young girl beamed, his eyes following the ship as it casts off Montressor port. "do you think they're off to another great adventure?"

Her brother snorted, "Of course it is." He said, puffing his chest. "Man, what I wouldn't give for a ship that big."

"You wouldn't know how to manage it," His sister giggled, "you can't even do your chores right."

Her brother scowled at her, "Shut up, neither do you." he scoffed. "and just you watch, I'm gonna get us a better ship than this one."

"And what's wrong with this one?"

Both children stiffened, turning towards an older man, with brown hair styled in a thin rat-tail. He gave them a reprimanding expression, slightly ruined by the beginnings of a smirk.

"Well, out with it?" He probed. "is it better just because it's bigger?" he crossed his arms, bowing a bit, leaning forward so his head was only slightly above theirs. "Or maybe because... it's cleaner? Hm? And whose fault is that, exactly?"

"Sorry dad," The son started, rubbing the back of his head. "we didn't mean it."

The girl huffed indignantly, "Hey, I didn't say anything." she protested, and she started glaring at her brother, which he readily returned, and they both stare each other down.

"Are you kids being rude to your daddy's ship again?" Another man called out from the captain's wheel, and he had a handsome face despite his age, "You know, you should be careful what you wish for. This ship is just right for us, and is way better than that big one with its big, urgent, responsibilities." He gave them a knowing look, "Plus, it's the only one who let even naughty kids on board."

The boy rolled his eyes, "We're not gonna be kids forever," he protested, "and there's no way our ship is better than the legacy. I mean, it doesn't even have a name. And it's too small."

"It is small," The girl agree shyly, "and I want my own room."

The man who still stood in front of the kids, rolled his eyes and ruffled the hair of his children before moving towards the captain's wheel. "You know, you should be careful what you wish for kids," He warned, giving his partner a sneaky glance. The other man rolled his eyes pulling his tongue out at him. "Trust me, it would make things a whole lot easier."

"Why? I think wishes are awesome."

"Yeah, what's wrong with wanting something?"

The man hummed, "Wanting? No problem. Wanting it too much? That's the tricky thing." He said as his partner made a groan. "That's why I think it's time they heard the story," he said. "so move over."

"And why am I telling them?" The handsome man protested. He received a raised brow in response. "Fine, fine." he shrugged, heading down and directed the children to sit by the edge of the ship. "Story time, kiddies."

They both looked confused, "But it's too early for bed time, pops."

"Well, this isn't really a bed time story."

The boy started to gag, "Pops, if this is going to be something icky like how you and dad met, or when you first had sex..."

"No, no. Definitely not that second part, and I'm gonna forget about that for now. But we're gonna have to talk about that later," The man huffed, before glaring at a cyborg sailor up at the mast, securing the sails. He shook his head, and turned back to his children, "It's a story about a mischief maker, a chief's runt son... and a cursed elf."

At this, both children snorted. "Elves don't exist." they chimed together.

"Oh, so now you two agree with each other," The man narrowed his eyes, looking offended. He scowled at his partner, who didn't even bother hiding his laughter at his expense. He shook his head, "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

Both children giggled, before giving their full attention to the man. Despite their initial display, they do enjoy being told stories.

"Will there be songs in this one too?"

The man's shoulders slumped, "Does there have to be?"

"Come on, dimwit." His partner called out from the wheel, "give the kids what they want."

The man rolled his eyes, before conceding. "Okay, you two... listen well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. A chance meeting

_ **"Oh, on the isle Berk, quite a faraway **plane ****_   
_ **Where the fantastic dragons soar.  
** **Where you wander among every viking with swords;**_   
** _It's invigorating, can't ask for more._**

_**Looking up beyond the skies,** _   
_ **with the stars shining bright;** _   
_ **May Adventure come your way.** _   
_ **Come on down, stop on by** _   
_ **Mount a dragon and fly** _   
**_To another Berkian day..._"**

───────

A barefooted young man named Jackson Overland walked through the busy marketplace, already loaded with goods in preparation for the celebration of Berk's annual Harvest festival. He wore a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers with thin cords tied around the bottom part around his lower leg. He also wore a brown poncho to covered himself from the cold. While passing through, he lightly tap the heads of familiar snotty faces with his crooked shepherd staff earning a frustrated scowl from the fellows as they looked around for what did the offense. He snickered to himself, while deciding which snotty person to steal from this time. A tiny winter fairy hovered by his shoulder, to better give the impression that he was well-intent. Two girls were walking along the bazaar, with similar intent.

One of them walked right up to Jack.

"What's the little fae's name?"

Jack turned to the girl, and the jewelry around her neck immediately caught his attention. "Peri, short for Periwinkle." He smiled.

"She's a lovely thing." The girl cooed. "Hi there, cutie." She flinched, though when the fairy moved in a booped her nose. "So, where'd you get her?"

Jack smirked, shaking his head. Suddenly, he felt a rustling on his at his satchel, and when he turned to look, he sees the girl's companion sneaking a bronze goblet out. "Whoa!" He took it from her, and the girl pouted, the one he was talking to huffed. Peri hovered back to his side. "I think this" he started, smiling smugly. "belongs to me?"

They rolled their eyes, and the brunette gave them a mock salute. "Happy trails, you two." he smirked as he kept the goblet. His smile fell though when they approached one of the Defender guards. "Oops."

Jack turned away, and rushed out of the market place. Peri flew ahead and led the boy's way. Jack followed her to an alley, and the bunny returned to his shoulder. Jack hopped on some barrels and used his staff for leveraged unto a roof, jumping onto several other cottages, before dropping down to a different street.

"Got it, Peri?" The brunette turned to his fairy friend, and she literally chimed in response, conjuring up some magic before having the necklace, that the girl wore previously, reappear. "Thanks." He grinned, taking it from him.

Jack made his way to Gobber's blacksmith, going to Johanne's appraisal corner.

The man, seeing him get in line, made a face. "Stop right there, Jack." He huffed indignantly, "whatever it is you swiped today, I don't want it."

"Whoa, whoa," The young man held up his hand in surrender, "I didn't steal anything." Jack protested, "I, uh, helped an old lady carry some things she bought, and she gave me—"

Johanne tossed him a bag of berries. "Since I like your cute little friend, I'll give it some berries. Nothing more."

"Oh, come on," Jack frowned, "we both know the necklace is worth at least three bags."

Johanne rolled his eyes, "You want it, or not?" 

"Fine," Jack sighed and took the pouches. "thanks.." He walked out.

He sat on a barrel and gave Peri some of her own share of berries which the fairy happily nibbled on. Jack looked up to the space ships, setting sail at Berk's center square as he started on the berries, when he noticed a young boy huddling at a corner, hugging its pet terror to, it seemed, keep warm from the cold. Jack frowned, _He reminds me of Emma..._ He sighed, hopping down the barrel. Since he had another one back at his place, he took off his poncho and laid it down on the boy, who smiled at Jack gratefully. The young man smiled back and gave the kid his bag of nuts before walking back towards the marketplace, hoping to snatch something to possibly boil later, at least, for his supper.

Meanwhile, at that same moment, a freckled brunette was roaming the marketplace. Some strands of his shaggy brown hair were tied in tiny braids, he wore a flight suit armor underneath a dark cloak, with the hood down due to the golden helmet that rested on his head. He looked at the items in fascination, particularly some paintings and shield designs, displaying landscapes. He looked around, before widening his eyes at a stand that sold fine armors. Apart from that, it also had two Nadders in cages, possibly intending to sell it. The brunette shook his head, rushing over. He sees the man who owned the store distracted, so he took his sword and broke the locks open. 

"Wha... Hey!"

The vendor yelped as the dragons flew off, almost colliding with Jack who had just arrived. The young man dropped to the snow on time, though. He huffed, looking to see what brought that on when he noticed the good looking, brunette arguing with a man, with two open cages behind him.

"Selling dragons is illegal!"

"Unless you have a permit," The stand owner huffed, he pointed to a document attached to his stall. The brunette frowned as he sees it his father's seal, but proxy signed by the adviser, Kozmotis Pitch. "Now, if you don't pay for those dragons you let loose, you can give me your weapon instead. Or that nice, fancy helmet of yours." He reaches for it.

The brunette scowled, taking a step back. "Just you try it!"

"Whoa now," Jack cuts in, "no need to pick on the fishbone, sir." he made sure to stand in between the other brunette and stand owner. 

"Excuse me?!"

The man huffed indignantly, "Here I am, trying to make a living, and this runt of a viking thinks he can mess up my business without consequences?" He scowled, "No way. I don't want to take this up to the chief, but if I have to..."

"Pfft, go ahead," The cloaked brunette scoffed, "you'd be barking at the wrong tree."

The man glared at him, stepping forward only to be pushed back by Jack's staff. "Just give me a minute." He started to turn away with the cloaked brunette when the man pulled him back.

"I know you, Overland." The man scowled, "none of your tricks, hear?"

Jack made a mock offended look, "Me? Tricks?" He scoffed. "Never." He turned towards the other brunette while Peri glared-stared at the man warily, whipping him with a string of magic whenever he tried to reach for Jack sneakily. "So, you really got nothing on you?"

"Not at this moment," The cloaked brunette snorted, "even if I did, I'm not paying a crook."

"Don't just call a guy currently breathing down our necks a crook," Jack sighed, shaking his head. He can't help but be amused by how feisty the guy was. "Now to get him off us, I'm gonna need that—"

The brunette scowled as Jack placed his hand on his helmet, making to remove it. He was about to knee him roughly when the white-haired man made him looked at him, and held his hands to stop his movements.

"Hey, I'm on your side. Okay?" Jack told him firmly, "Believe me, between you or that guy? I am."

The brunette seemed immobilized by Jack's words he totally missed the chance to do anything as the white haired man removed the helmet from his head. He gawked as Jack turned towards the man, holding up the helmet with the fairy hovering over his shoulder.

"Here," Jack grinned, "See? Decent conversation goes a long way."

The man huffed, smirking as he took the helmet. "Thank you for your patronage, Overland."

"Ditto, good sir. I'll take care of the toothpick as well." Jack turned towards the brunette and started carting him away, "let's go, then."

Hiccup groused, as he tried moving passed Jack and back to the vendor but the white haired man had a firm grip on him. "You idiot! That was— I am not leaving without my helmet!"

"Oh, sorry," Jack simply smirked, lifting his cloak a bit to reveal Peri. "You mean... this helmet?" The fairy winked, moving her hands a bit so an outline of the helmet the brunette previously wore was subtly shown before it became invisible again.

The brunette could only stare, stupefied.

"Now come on, have to get out of sight before..." Jack trailed off as the angry outcry sounded off from where they just came from.

The vendor was looking for guards to report his complain. The stranger looked a bit panicked when he sees him talking to the blond head defender, "... before we get caught?" he muttered, putting his hood back up.

"Yeah, that." Jack sighed, shaking his head, but he wasn't particularly alarmed. "Okay, plan B. Split up, I'll throw them off a bit. You go with Peri." He snapped his fingers.

The brunette blinked as the fairy flew and practically shoved herself into his shirt.

"You'll be fine." Jack made a shooing gesture. As soon as the brunette followed his instruction and went off, following Peri's directions, Jack went towards the opposite. "All right, let's have some fun. Catch me if you can, fellas!"

"Stop him!"

"Thief!"

Jack managed to dodged the many passerbys and bazaar patrons quickly, his limb form ducking down and moving easily. He jumped over a burly man's large, and stock form, who barely noticed the lightweight interruption and Jack managed to get on top of the roof and away from his pursuers, the vendor leading the pursuit in irritable rage.

"_Always one step away from trouble, and a __leap away from some jerk._" Jack made a face at him, wigglying his butt towards the vendor's direction mockingly. "_I steal only what I ever need... Plus, no one gets hurt_." 

He looked back briefly, grinning cockily as the defenders had trouble maneuvering amidst the crowd without causing much of a disturbance to the common folk. He gave them a mock salute and easily jumped down to the other side, unto a street where, as he expected, the brunette stranger was waiting. The guy jolted as he turned about to see Jack had landed behind him.

The white haired man simply grinned and took his arm, leading him further away with Peri flying ahead of them as he hears the sounds of their pursuers catching up. "_One step away from the lawmen. That's all, though that's no joke... These guys don't care that I'm broke._" 

He had the stranger go ahead, and pressed his back against the wall of the corner they just took. At the right moment, he pulled his staff out a bit, having the vendor and some of the warriors stumble in front of him. He jumped on top of them, the female head defender scowling as she tried to apprehend him. But Jack was already over the roof at that point. 

"Damned rascal!"

"Dirty brat!"

"You freak!" The vendor growled, throwing a spear towards him. "Take that!"

"Hey!" Jack had them crouched low, but had the other hand not currently holding his staff grab the weapon, flipping it back to them. "Taking offense to that, sir!"

"I'm gonna rip him open!"

The blond narrowed her eyes, "Also against the law, sir." She gestured to her warriors to find a way to surround Jack.

"_I can take a hint,_" Jack shrugged as he walked backwards, "_gotta face the facts, could really use a friend or two—_wha!" He cried out as he stepped back to open air and ended up landing on a balcony, fortunately.

Or unfortunately, as he had also landed on the laundry that was just hanged up by a Viking woman. She scowled at him as her children, who had been helping her, giggled. Apparently, they didn't seem too surprised on who had dropped by.

"_Oh, look, it's Jack. Such a bother._"

"_He's become a real troublemaker."_ The Viking woman growled, holding a broom menacingly, "_I'd blame his parents, but they're here no longer_."

"Hey, do you have to hit it where it hurts?" Jack scowled, dodging the female viking's swing on him. Finally, then he sees his pursuers approach from a distance. Once more, Jack jumped over the ledge, "_Just passing by, trying to save a life, I'll tell you the story when I got the time._" He gave her a salute, and at another swing at him, Jack lets himself fall back from the ledge.

Jack landed on a barrel, and wobbly leaped forward to the snow.

"Do you like doing this often?"

"Only when it's fun." Jack grinned took the brunette's hand. "c'mon!" He pulled him along just as the vendor and defenders rounded the corner.

"Stop, thieves!"

"Vandal!"

Turning to another corner, they got stuck at a dead end with some stalls up. The brunette looked panicked, pulling down on his hood more as their pursuers were closing in. Jack looked pretty much calm, though. Then, the fairy flew out from his shirt, circled around them while casting some sort of dust over them. The brunette yelped and Jack laughed as they rose to the air and over the top of the wall.

"Thanks Peri!" 

"Scandal!"

"_Let's not be too hasty_." Jack made a placating gestured towards them, although it still came off mockingly to them. "_Yeah, I see why you'd be testy. But I'm just passing by, trying to save a life. So, for once, let's all get along. _

"Wrong!"

Jack shrugged, "Well, can't say I didn't try." He turned towards the brunette, "Ready to jump?"

"Jump?!" The guy balked, looking over to the other side. "We're ten feet high."

Jack made a look, "There's snow."

"So?! Can't we just fly off?"

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Peri's dust doesn't last long." He frowned as the defenders made their way with the surrounding cottages. "Okay, so I go ahead and you stay here then?"

The brunette frowned, looking back at their pursuers. He paled at the sight of the blond. He looked back towards Jack, but balked as he realized he was gone. Then, he heard a whistle below. The brunette looked down and sees that Jack had descended down, with the crooked end of his staff hanging on. When he neared the ground, he released it and landed on snow.

"Jump!" Jack urged, gesturing with his arms to hurry up. "Come on, you can do this."

The brunette took a breath, pinched his eyes shut and took the leap.

"Wha— No, wait!" Jack grunted as the brunette landed on top of him. "Ack... I meant with eyes open, but okay. Good effort."

The brunette stood up and helped Jack up, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get going before they find their way down here, too." Jack took the brunette's arm and led him off in a hurry. "I know a safe place." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't decide updates, inspiration does.


	4. Shared connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagery for Pitch  


Meanwhile, back at the great manor of the Chief at the heart of Berk, A man made his way down the dungeon. He was dressed in dark robes with a long staff, which had a snake's body perch at the top, held on one hand. He released a exasperated sigh as he arrived down at the dungeon, scrutinizing the newest prisoners. Which looked like all the others he had already sent to the Norns hole. The hole contains all the treasures ever lost or gained by a defiance of fate.

There was an ancient lore that told about a time when there was once a humble elf who was tired of the long lifespan the elven people possessed. He tried to learn all type of magick as much as he can, to turn human, but couldn't ever find a spell without it having a repercussion on his part. Instead, he continued to live his life helping out any person, regardless of their intentions, and granting them their desires in spite of the Norns who wouldn't let him defy his.

As retribution, the Norns trapped the elf inside a tiny box and put a curse on him; he could only be released from its confinement with a key and only by those the Norns designed to be fated to release him. They were considered '_The Norns' will_' by the cursed elf. After which, he shall grant three of their desires before he must, once again, return to its confinement. The cycle would only end if one of the fated masters would release him from the curse by granting his desire; to become human.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the reason Pitch wanted to obtain the item.

"I do not sense the '_Norns' will_' on any of them." Pitch scowled. Not that he knew what that was, but he imagined he would be able to sense something. Still, he had yet to feel any remarkable feeling towards the previous ones he sent down the hole. He no longer found it amusing that each person he sent were reduced to rotten skeletons before they even touched the hole. "Take them away."

The defendors, Snotlout and Eret, did as they were told. The old warden of the dungeon, Mildew, walked up to the adviser. "Sir Kozmotis, ye know, maybe you should start considering that this lore is what it is... a lore. Nobody has the Norns' will."

"There must be..." Pitch scowled at the elderly. "In my travels, I've heard such tales. Man, turning what he touches to cold. A young beggar which an entire town suddenly felt affection for, dubbing him as their leader which led to its ruin. The power of the cosmos summoned to a single town that vaporized the one who called on it..."

Mildew shook his head, "Story tellers. Attention seekers, they are."

"Hm," Pitch hummed, no longer amused with the elderly's dispute. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, as if out from the darkness, his pet falcon which he usually called 'Fearling' flew to his shoulder. "I think it's feeding time, wouldn't you say, pet?"

The last thing Mildew ever saw was the falcon turning into a larger indescribable beast.

───────

Jack took the brunette back to his hideout. After he lost his home when his family perished, he found solace at the lake just a few ways outside the village of Berk. Behind some shrubs with a couple of trees growing tall around it, and with whatever wood he was able to salvage when they took down his family cottage, he built a small hut which was big enough to fit at least two Jack's. On top of an old quilt, two cushions were in there, one Jack used to lay his head on and the other to hug while he slept. His extra poncho on top of the cushions, serving as his blanket. Outside the hut, there was a stump with an old pot and tiny clay cups to drink from, plus one bag with few berries left inside.

"It's modest, but—" Jack shrugged, "it's a roof over my head."

"Huh, what do you do about the cold?"

"Build a fire?" Jack answered, as he started picking up some twigs and other things to burn. As he started on making a fire, the fairy settled down herself after having the helmet reappear beside Hiccup. She made some twinkling sounds to Jack before going off some place. When Hiccup looked after her, he could've seeing similar fairies a few ways off. Unlike Peri though, they seemed to prefer being hidden. "I saved her once, now Peri has me charmed, so that I don't usually get sick from it. Even before meeting her, the cold doesn't really bother me much. Anyway, would you like some tea? Uh, don't expect much, though."

The brunette nodded, "It's no problem. You just saved me today, so I'll drink whatever poison you have." He quipped. "Thanks for that, by the way... Overland, is it?"

"Jack Overland, to be exact. And it's no problem... Um..."

The brunette blinked, realizing he hasn't given his name yet. He opened his mouth to answer, before hesitating for a second. Then, he continued with a name. "I'm... Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Jack narrowed his eyes, "You were named after... a runt of the litter? Really?"

Hiccup sighed, feeling a little chagrined. "No, it's a nickname. Though might as well be called that officially, it's used more than the real name, anyway.... Which is Jim, by the way. Yeah. Jim "Hiccup" Hawkins. That's my name. Definitely. Also, definitely not the worse name to be called. Better than Snotlout or Itchyarm... Well, I actually wouldn't mind Itchyarm."

"Okay, relax. I won't fight you over it... Though, if it was Itchyarm, I would." Jack laughed, amused with the brunette's awkwardness. He took the bag of berries and shared the last few with the brunette. "So, you come from the chief's manor, Hiccup?"

The brunette widened his green eyes, mid chew so he spat out some berries. Jack frowned a bit at the waste. "Ehh wh—wha—whaaat, uh the manor, where did you get the idea? I—?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna mug you or anything. I mean, if you didn't want to be obvious about it, you could've worn something more casual." Jack smirked, then gestured to the helmet pointedly. "or left that in your quarters. Whatever errands the chief or the regent had for you definitely wouldn't require you bringing that fancy thing. And come on, that flight suit? It can't be bought off the market. I heard the regent made it himself, so you must be close to him if he made you your own."

Hiccup moved his mouth wordlessly. He cleared his throat before trying again. "I... I... Yeah. The regent and I are... yeah. I work for him personally."

"Must be a nice master, wish I could have an audience with him." Jack sighed wistfully. "Back when the chief's wife was still alive, there would be regular visits. And Berkians could voice their concerns." He frowned, as he threw another twig into the barely decent bonfire. "Now, it's like all we lesser folks can do to stay visible."

Hiccup bit his lip, reaching over to give Jack's hand a pat. "I'm sorry about that, Jack."

"You don't have to apologize, Hic." Jack gave him a smile, and Hiccup's breath caught. "I'm just saying it'd be nice to see our leaders actually walking among us once more and giving us the time and day. Dragons were treated well back then, too."

Hiccup sighed, wishing he could rant himself. But he couldn't really do that, as it would make things complicated. But he did want to vent, even just a little. "Yeah, well, I want... I mean, my master would want to do that, for sure. It's his father who's a little overprotective. And after losing mo— my master's mom, he's a little too careful about what happens to his son."

"Well, that's silly." Jack snorted, "Isn't the regent supposed to take over someday?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, huffing in frustration. "Actually, the regent is getting the impression that da—the chief isn't gonna let him rule over Berk alone, without a capable wife or husband at his side."

"Wow, and I thought I had problems." Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "well, has he tried talking to the chief?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Tried to start? Yes. Tried for an actual talk? Never got that far." he said. "the chief's very stubborn."

"As much as any Viking man is, I suppose."

"No, he's much worse." Hiccup snickered, "er, aren't you a viking, too, though?"

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Not... in so many words? I mean, my parents were nomads till they finally decided to settled down here and had me and my sister. Wouldn't really call myself a viking."

"You mentioned parents... Now a sister." Hiccup started, beginning to frown. "I'm assuming..."

Jack nodded, "I lost them when that blackdeath plague hit the village, they were one of the first victims. I already met Peri at that point, so she cast some fairy magic that helped me from catching it. She couldn't do it for everyone, though. I took care of them as much as I can, but there really wasn't anything much I could do." He said, feeling the usual wave of hurt whenever he thought of what he lost.

But it helped that someone was listening to him, for once.

That an important servant... Well, important enough that he was allowed to live in the manor, was actually taking the time to talk with him instead of going back to the manor after the rescue meant a lot to him. And it definitely helped. 

"I lost my mother at that time, too." Hiccup sighed, "she wanted to help so bad, that she and Cloudjumper went off to try and find a cure. It took months, and she never returned. When they sent out a search party, but all that was recovered was her armor; breastplates and shin guards."

Jack nodded, "That must've been a hard time for you."

"It was." Hiccup sighed. "It's fine though I have da—the chief, though. And his son. So, I'm not really alone. I couldn't imagine what it must be like... to lose your whole family."

Jack shook his head, trying for a smile. "I get by. I mean, I have to. I promised my sister, it was her dying wish that I keep believing in tomorrow." He heaved a sigh. "It's hard at some days, though. I try to keep thinking the next day will be different but I just feel so trapped. I mean, no one really cares if I'm here or there, it's like..."

"You're invisible?" Hiccup suggested, looking at Jack's sapphire blue eyes earnestly, feeling a connection with the guy. "like... what you say or do don't matter? It's all you can do to be seen, never mind heard."

Jack blinked, amazed that someone got it right down to the letter. "Y-yeah, exactly."

Hiccup smiled at him warmly, before drums sounded from back at the village, indicating an arrival of someone important. "I have to get back to the manor." The brunette stood up and made his way back to Berk's village.

"Wha— now?" Jack blinked, rushing up after him. They can see a crowd has gathered as another chief made his way from the docks to the manor with defenders and the foreign chief's own men keep the crowd divided and giving him a free path to the manor. Jack finally reached Hiccup, "It's just another leader trying to make an alliance with Chief Stoick."

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head as he turned to Jack. "Yes, through a marriage union with the regent." he said, "So I have to be there... To help him in getting ready, that is."

"Can't he dress himself?"

Hiccup pursed his lips, "It's complicated..." He looked towards the manor, and sees the back entrance is available... for now. A dark dragon can be seen waiting over there, for some reasons. Hiccup bit his lip. "Sorry, I really have to go."

The brunette put his hood back up as he pushed passed the crowd and before Jack could stop him further, he heard a commotion. He saw a blond kid, curious little thing, trying to have a better look on what was going on. The foreign chief's guard, though, was glaring at the child irritably and was about to bring his large arm down on her.

Jack rushed to quickly get her out of the way, only to be struck himself.

"Filthy brat!"

Jack grunted, sitting up from the ground. The boy he saved checked on him, frowning in worry. He made sure that the child would be kept away from the glaring man as he stared back at him defiantly. "Who are you calling a brat?" Jack snapped, "How much are you being paid, thinking you could treat people like this?"

The Berkians near the commotion stopped to stare, somehow amused with the exchange.

"Are you talking back to me?" The man growled, giving Jack a good kick. "you're a no one. Best you stay invisible, instead of being bother." he groused before one of the other guards told him to get back to his post. He kicked dirt towards Jack once more before leaving the brunette ignored once more.

And the rest of the crowd followed suit.

Jack shook his head, and after making sure the child got to a safer place, leaving her with the boy with the terror he saw earlier.

"_A_ '_n__o one'? Damned brat? Am I all that?_" Jack huffed as he trudged back to his hut by the lake, "_If they look much closer, will they see a poor boy? No, I believe—_" He made to climb one of the trees, overlooking the entire town of Berk. "_They'd find out there's so much more... to me..._" He heaved a sigh, looking down. _Hiccup would definitely think so... Damn it, I wish I could see him again... _Then, he blinked as he sees Peri struggling to fly up to him, with the golden helmet that Hiccup apparently left behind.

Jack couldn't help but grin at the opportunity.


	5. The Norns' Will

"The Berserkers leader, Chief Dagur..." Pitch nodded in acknowledgment, trying not to look disrespectfully bored about it. "welcome to Berk. I trust your arrival..."

Dagur waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, courtesy, manners, whatever." He drawled, "where are the real important people around here?"

Pitch gripped on his staff tightly, wishing for nothing more right now but to whacked the chief the idiotic leader with it.

"Dagur?" Stoick finally arrived at the great hall, with Hiccup walking by his side. The real '_Jim "not Hiccup" Hawkins_' walked behind them with the Nightfury, Toothless, as entourage. "Isn't your father with you? He's still the chief, right?"

Hiccup seemed to balk at this, he leaned towards his father's ear to be heard better, (well, mostly his father's shoulder since the man was still taller than him but only by a couple more inches.) "Dad, Dagur's father? Really? You're even accepting older men as suitors?"

"I was thinking more of a mentor for you," Stoick corrected, "Both of you, actually... Dagur's the suitor."

Hiccup scrunched up his nose, not exactly thrilled by that thought either. He's starting to think older men was a better option.

"Dad's thinking early retirement, too tired dealing with these idiots." Dagur shrugged, thumbing towards his men behind him. They were two intimidated by the new chief to complain about what they were called. "So, where's my room during this stay till you select me as your hubby?"

Hiccup truly did his best not to gag. Beside him, Toothless snorted, unamused.

"Uh..." Jim narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat in hopes of getting the rude tone out. "aren't you supposed to offer a dowry first?"

Hiccup spared his friend a quick glare. Jim simply shrugged. He may be Hiccup's personal servant boy, ergo, he didn't have to mind or take care of any mess this guy will surely make, not to mention the other chief suitors temporarily residing at the manor, but he knew for a fact this guy's room wasn't ready yet. Dagur arrived ahead of schedule, after all. He didn't want his fellow servants to have to deal with his raging this early on of his stay.

Plus, it was a little pay back for him having to cover for Hiccup while the regent actually followed through and went out to town earlier.

"Ugh, fine." Dagur turned to his men, "Bring that canon in here, and be quick about it. One quick demo, and I'm gonna lie down."

Hiccup gaped, and even Jim widened his eyes at what Dagur intended to give them. Pitch rolled his eyes at the entire display but did seem to give an appraising look towards the canon being pulled in. Stoick sighed, holding a hand to his forehead. 

"On second thought, we can have a demonstration later."

Stoick called for some servants, telling them to get Dagur to a different room, farther from the other suitors. He definitely didn't want him meeting up and clashing with the Princess of Dunbroch.

"No." Hiccup immediately said as Dagur and his men were led away. "Not in a million centuries."

Stoick couldn't really argue, sharing the same sentiments. "He's already here, would be rude if we sent him away. Just maintain the proper etiquette, then." He said. "I don't think I'd want you to chose him anyway."

"I don't think I want to chose anyone," Hiccup snorted, "So, going into to that, maybe instead of an engagement announcement, we can declare that I'd be..."

Stoick gave him a look that screamed '_We're not arguing about this again_' which effectively stopped Hiccup from continuing.

───────

It wasn't that Stoick didn't believe that his son was capable of ruling Berk alone. But he didn't really want Hiccup to have to. Although his son had grown into a finer man than the scrawny child he used to be, he was still a lesser built Viking than most. Alliances or negotiations with future leaders couldn't be avoided, and he didn't want people thinking they could easily take on Berk with Hiccup being presented as the sole leader. Stoick believed his son would make a fine leader, but others wouldn't. And it may encourage them to invade Berk. As he was still chief, he had to consider his people as well. 

If they had to retaliate in a war if this happened, lives would definitely be lost. But apart from that, he was terrified of losing his only child in such a brutal way. He couldn't protect his wife, but he was going to succeed when it came to his son. So, it was best to avoid the scenario altogether. 

"Wars are such horrid things, I won't argue with you on that matter." Pitch drawled, as he and Stoick was later left alone at the main hall. "But you know, they also bring change."

Stoick huffed, glaring at his adviser. Sometimes he wondered why he replaced Gobber with this guy. At least his best friend was content and happy being a blacksmith full time, though. "For the last time, Pitch." he sighed, "I don't want any bloodshed. Valka never wanted it, and I will honor her wishes, so long as I am Berk's chief."

"Blood won't be shed of any Berkians if we use dragons, though."

Stoick shook his head, "We just made peace with the dragons, we won't use them as mere weapons. Certainly not for war." He said. "And if you think Hamish is being disagreeable now, then you're going to hear a louder disagreement from him if I even consider that."

Pitch was starting to really lose his patience, but this situations is why he uses his staff, anyway. "You should pay little heed to the young regent, chief Stoick. He's too young to understand what it takes to be a great leader." he started with a bit of a hum, "After all you are Stoick the Vast. And vast indicates you have a wider reach... Of power." He tap his staff lightly on the floor, and a subtle, dark wisp emanated for the snake above the staff. "Not just you but your subjects will, such as myself. And your beloved son will, when he takes your place. And you'd be the greatest chief Berk has ever known."

Stoick's eyes widened, unseeing. "_Greatest... chief.... ever known..."_

"Yes," Pitch drawled, smirking. "So let's push through with it, hm? Wage wars with the use of dragon aid."

"_Wage war... Use of dragon..._"

"What?" Hiccup's voice interrupted the hall, "what do you mean, waging war using dragons?"

Pitch stiffened, abruptly stopping his spell. He seethed quietly.

"Uh," Stoick blinked, looking towards Hiccup, Toothless at his heels, and wondering when he returned, "Oh, don't worry son, I was telling Pitch how we weren't going to do that."

The brunette nodded, "Good." He said, giving the adviser a glare before turning to his father. "I mean, why go through the trouble? For defenses, sure, but really, there's no need for war." he snorted, "We wouldn't want people thinking that old stereotype, that dragons were violent all over again."

"It would help to... expand our borders, though."

"No, it really wouldn't, Pitch. Berk is fine as it is. And as far as trading partners go, we're well supplied and capable of returning the favor just as much." The brunette refuted, before focusing back on his dad. "Anyway... You know what, dad, I've been thinking, maybe we could celebrate the annual harvest festival outside the manor for once. With the rest of the people... Maybe even participate in the dragon race. Like we used to." Hiccup smiled eagerly, "I'm sure Toothless misses it, too, don't you bud?"

Toothless gave the brunette a gummy smile in response.

"That's a nice sentiment, Hiccup," Stoick started to sigh, "but it's too dangerous."

Hiccup huffed, gesturing with his arms animatedly. "Dangerous? Gods, dad, the only thing that looks dangerous about Berk are having defenders out there at every hour of the day. Not to mention the ridiculous laws you let Pitch pass over."

Stoick blinked, "What laws?"

"That dragons are being sold." Hiccup answered, glaring at Pitch who stiffened at the side. "Tell him, Astrid. And don't forget to mention the poor conditions some Berkians are in. Mother would be devastated if she knew what they were reduced to. She always said that we can only be as content as the least contented Berkian."

Astrid stood silently to the side, though, busy studying the reports and checking the suggested narratives of what can be done by one particular mischief maker.

Pitch saw his opportunity to for a concern shift, "And how would you know about these situations, my young sire?" He smirked. "Hm, now that I think about, I recall the defenders mentioning seeing someone at the market today... Someone who seemed to be wearing a familiar golden helmet."

Hiccup widened his eyes and Stoick stood up from his chair in alarm. "Hamish, don't tell me..." he started. When he got no response, he fumed. "Hamish! I told you, you are forbidden from leaving the manor unless for official business!"

"What official business?" Hiccup exasperated, "you have me kept busy with my studies apart from training, but what's the point if you don't let me learn on the field? Get to know the people I'll be leading? Oh, that's right, you rather let some foreign leader rule over them than leaving it to a hiccup, right?"

Stoick's expression hardened, "I'm just trying to keep you safe." he huffed, "and you deliberately disobeyed me."

"But dad, I just want—"

Stoick held up his hand to stop any further explanations, "You did what you wanted, going out of the manor without my knowledge. Now I want you to go to your room. Pitch, have Jim know not to let Hamish out of his sight for the rest of the evening."

Hiccup grumbled indignantly before storming out of the main hall. Pitch smirked as he made to follow the young regent. "I say, it would make things a lot less complicated if you listened to daddy more, young sire." The man mused when he got close enough, "After all, they do say it is better for a hiccup to stay out of sight."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Pitch." Hiccup hissed, "Just so you know, you're the first to go once I'm in charge." The brunette quickened his pace, and with Toothless growling at Pitch before following after his master, the man left him alone, glaring holes at the brunette's back.

Pitch went back into the main hall, and Stoick raised a brow at him. "Didn't I tell you to make certain Jim keeps an eye on him?"

"The young lads are good friends," Pitch started, "I doubt your son would do anything more if it meant getting his friend in trouble."

Stoick seemed to accept that. He heaved a sigh and leaned back on his chair. "I just don't know what to do with him anymore," he said.

"I could think of a few things," Pitch muttered darkly.

Stoick raised his head, "What was that?"

"Nothing, my chief." Pitch hummed innocently, "Nothing at all. By your leave?"

Stoick nodded once, "Dismissed," he said. "try to think of some way to convince Hamish to consider his options, while you're at it."

Once more, he internally seethed at being bossed around, but graciously left the main hall. _This is infuriatingly degrading... _Pitch huffed indignantly, _I swear once I have this island at the palm of my hand... _

The man trailed off at the familiar sound of his Fearling. He looked towards it, perched on the window sill, trying to tell him to look out the window. With a raised brow, Pitch complied. And there, he sees a lithe form moving among guests entering the manor, but he nimbly separates from the group, moving sprightly in the darkness as he entered the manor stealthily.

_Hm, impressive... _Pitch smirked, a hand to his chin, _Must have... The Norns' will at his side..._

───────

Hiccup huffed as he made his way back to his room, still incensed by having been, once more, dismissed by his father. "_Here comes a storm meant to blow me away;_" He missed the times when Gobber was his father's adviser. Ever since Pitch got the status, his opinions or suggestions were always '_will be think on __for another time_' or simply shot down. "_the_ _deluge is taking me under..._"

He definitely got along better with the blond man than he did with Pitch. At least they had similar interests, like blacksmithing. Whereas with Pitch, he had no idea what to make of the man, no clue why his father even trusts him as his adviser. Bluntly put, he didn't trust the man at all.

Most of all, he missed his mother. He missed the times they would ride their dragons together and learn more about them. He and his father also had a better communication with each other with her mediating their talks. His opinion wasn't constantly being disregarded. Now, it's all he could do to get his father to consider listening to him without immediately demanding his complete obedience.

"_Swallowed my pride, leaving with nothing to say, my voice ignored at his order..._" Hiccup shook his head, as he clenched his fists. "_But I won't stop a__nd I won't remain unspoken. Even as __he tries to__ dismiss me or shut me out!_"

The brunette practically shoved the door open to his room, where Jim was waiting, reading a book about constellations patterns. "_I'm tired of remaining silent, having to stay quiet. Won't back down, no, I won't have it. You should know I won't go speechless..._"The servant boy looked up at the entrance of the regent and his dragon. He made a knowing look.

"Let me guess... You tried suggesting celebrating the festival outside the manor?"

Hiccup snorted, "You know, most questions asked are to receive answers that are unknown." he quipped.

"Yeah, and there are rhetorical questions for conversation starters." Jim easily countered, shutting his book and going over to help Hiccup out of his armor. Why there had to be an armor just for Hiccup to be presented to suitors, he had no idea. Maybe Stoick thought it would make his son look more intimidating. "In hindsight, you probably expected it too, right?"

Hiccup sighed, "Yes, I'm the silly one for wanting to try." He snarks as he shooed Jim's hands away and undid the armor himself. His personal servant held up his hands in surrender. "To be fair, I was hoping to ask him when Pitch wasn't there. He's the one who always puts dad against me."

"Right," Jim drawled, "why didn't you ask Pitch to leave before you did, then?"

Chagrined, Hiccup managed a lame excuse for a... Well, excuse. "I wanted... To show him dad listens to me, too, even if he was there?"

"Uh-huh," Jim said, sounding a little amused before simply going to change into a more comfortable attire. "a little more convincing next time, aye?"

Hiccup scowled even though he knew Jim couldn't see it as he was going through his closet. "Wow, a little more upbeat confidence for your closest friend, how about?"

"Hey, you said you wanted a personal servant plus close friend who tells you like it is," Jim shot back. Hiccup made a look at him. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Just try again. Preferably, maybe with the old honey-hatchet way and without Pitch."

Hiccup nodded in approval, "Noted with consideration, thanks." he said.

"Now, about this suitor business..." Jim started and snickered at the regent's long suffering groan, "Yeah, I hear you." 

Hiccup scowled, "Jim, there has to be something we can do." he said almost despairingly, "Because I am not going to chose any of those suitors who are currently more in line to rule Berk apart from their own place than to be my beau."

"First, never say beau again. It sounds weird, coming out of your awkward mouth." Jim started, deftly dodging a retaliating jab. "And second, you didn't even give any of them a chance. I mean, she's a bit of a spitfire, but Princess Merida is a decent choice. And I know it's glaringly obvious, but Dagur should be out of the pool." He deadpanned. "Chief Stoick is grasping straws that he even thought that guy would be eligible. Marriage for territory union is overrated, anyway."

Hiccup huffed, although he appreciated the somewhat decent suggestion Jim offered, for once, it didn't make him entirely happy. It wasn't really his main issue with the whole suitor business anyway.

"Well, it's not like I never want to marry." The brunette insisted. "Just... the reason dad wants me to marry soon."

Jim nodded, not having this as his first time hearing Hiccup out. "Yeah, you still want to be chief, full time and hands on. But why?" He asked, "I mean, you've always said you wanted to do some exploring, you even said you'd take me when you do. With this set up, you could be chief and still see the world."

"Yeah, well, you're not wrong, but I also don't want to hand over Berk's rule to someone who doesn't really care for it, or prioritize its people's needs." Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing up the tiny braids and having them come loose. As a reflex, Jim bent over to pick the cords up, "Sorry, just... I still love Berk, you know? And mother would be so disappointed; she believes that I could be the chief Berk needs, and I know, deep down, dad knows that, too."

Jim hummed in understanding, "That makes perfect sense," he nodded. "So... Marry Merida then?" he smirked, "or would you prefer that boy you met at the market today?"

Hiccup growled, reaching for a pillow and shoving it at Jim who simply laughed. "Just... Draw a bath for me, or something."

"You prefer showers because you hate baths." Jim snorted, "always said it made you feel like you're bathing in your own filth."

Hiccup made a dismissive gesture, "It'll give you something to do," He snorted, "Then you can use it yourself. Maybe come out a more decent human being afterwards."

"Yes, because that's why you take baths. To be a better person." The servant boy snorted but did as he was told.

Hiccup sighed, feeling a mixture of fondness and exasperation after that banter with Jim. His friend meant well, and he knew it was his weird way of cheering him up, but the regent didn't think the guy truly understood or got what he was trying to tell him. Suddenly, he jumped at a particularly insistent knock. He looked over to see if it was Toothless, but his dragon was busy, well, relaxing by the fire place. The knocks came again, he realized it's from the door. The brunette walked towards it, and sees another servant, with his back faced to him.

"Uh... Is there a problem?"

The servant jolted, before slowly turning, and Hiccup sees he was holding a tray of mead, which he wasn't really fond of. When he was going to question this, he got a good look at the servant's face.

"Tea?"

Hiccup's mouth popped open, moving wordlessly once more. He snapped out of it quickly, "First of, that's not tea. Second," he grabbed Jack's arm, "Get in here." He groused and pulled him inside. "What in Odin's name are you doing here?"

"You forgot this?" Jack smiled easily and Hiccup finally sees Peri at a low vest pocket, and his helmet reappearing. "I mean, after all the trouble we had getting it back..."

Hiccup blinked, taking the helmet, wondering how he missed it. And he couldn't believed Jack risked getting caught just to have it returned to him. He stared at the guy, "You're unbelievable." He decided. "Didn't you stop to think about the trouble you'd be in if you got caught?"

"Life's boring without a little risk. I mean, where'd the fun be if things were easy?" Jack tried for a grin, "Besides, you're close with the regent, right? Just put on a good word for me and while we're on the subject, he'd probably let you have a few minutes to yourself, right? We could, uh, I don't know... Ice skate? Do you have ice skates? I kinda lost mind during the repossession of..." 

Hiccup smirked, endeared by Jack's sentiments, when the moment was interrupted.

"What the? Since when do you drink Mead?"

Both Jack and Hiccup froze as they turned around. Jim was standing by the foyer leading up to the bathing room. A brow raised in question with hands at his hips. Jack stiffened and Hiccup felt a bit chagrined, figuring the guy was nervous since he thought this guy might be him — the regent. 

So he had to play that up now. 

"It's not mine," Hiccup spoke up, smiling crookedly. "It's yours... Regent Hamish."

This seems to give Jack the sense to move, having the guy give Jim an awkward bow. "Hamish! Regent, sir! Good evening!"

"Again, what?" Jim made a look, crossing his arms. He sees Hiccup throw his arms up in exasperation, but when the 'servant boy' looked towards him, seemingly uncomfortable, he smiled crookedly. "Why are you being weird?" He asked.

Hiccup made a look at him, and he pointed at the helmet he wore which, Jim finally noticed. Even now, Hiccup was gesturing to the '_servant boy_' pointedly. "Oh, you mean, I— Right." Jim cleared his throat. "Uh, so... Mead later? Bath now?"

"I'll be... Along in a minute, uh sire." Hiccup bit his tongue as punishment. Jim gave him a look demanding an explanation before leaving. The brunette sighed, before turning back to Jack. "Sorry, he's... awkward with the other servants."

Jack hummed in understanding, lips pursed. "Mhm, each to their own, I guess." He turned to set the tray down, only to find a dragon right behind him. "Oh boy."

Toothless growled at Jack, glancing at Hiccup as if waiting for the signal to attack. The brunette chuckled.

"Just hold your hand out, let him know you're friendly."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, and have my hand bitten off in the process."

"Don't be a baby."

"I am not."

"Prove it."

"Fine," Jack huffed, "But just so you know, if I become handless, it's on you." He swallowed thickly and reached his hand towards Toothless.

Who easily licked it in response and gave Jack a gummy smile. After witnessing the easy banter between the two, Toothless easily warmed up to him. Hiccup was a bit surprised. He expected him to growl again, and after laughing at Jack's expense, he would do the usually dragon appeasing scheme to get them to make nice.

It got him to stare at Jack in wonder. Even with Jim, it took a while for Toothless to warm up to him.

"Er, I think I prefer being bitten now." Jack joked, but giving the dragon a good pat anyway. "so, how about a stroll if ice skating is too much time?"

Hiccup smiled at him, a bit regretfully. "I really can't, I..."

"Servant boy, I'm waiting!"

_Damn Jim's buzz kill tendencies... _Hiccup huffed, "Well, uh, you heard him..."

"Yeah, I did." Jack chuckled good naturedly, "I'll just come back tomorrow."

Hiccup blinked, "Wha— no, you can't..."

"No, I promise." Jack insisted, and smiled crookedly at the twinkling and heavy panting sounds. "Now I have to go before your dragon eats my fae." Peri twinkled in agreement, hanging on to the pocket as Toothless continued to nuzzle her. Jack looked around before taking a worn, charcoal pencil from a desk. "After all, I'm gonna need to return this... Thing I'm borrowing."

"You don't even have paper." Hiccup snorted, amused with the silly gesture.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to make a point here," he said. "So, till tomorrow." He booped Hiccup's nose playfully before moving towards the door and exiting the room.

And Hiccup couldn't help but wait for tomorrow to come.


	6. Into the Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Edited]**  
Added Dessert moon thing in here

"Can you believe it, Peri?" Jack grinned, elated at having meet Hiccup again and a guarantee in seeing him again. "Sneaking into the chief's actual manor without getting caught, gotta be a milesto—" he trailed off as he bumped into someone.

A tall man looked down at Jack with unseeing eyes. "G'deve, mate."

"Uh, hi." Jack peeped in a pitch higher than usual. He cleared his throat. "I mean, hey." He managed, staring at the exclusive crest on the man's chest, indicating an elite status of the guards, apart from Astrid's head defender post. "Oh boy, you guys come in four, right?" He pinched his eyes shut, slowly looking back.

As expected, he sees the renowned guardians of Berk's manor. A large man in a red armor, with a smaller woman in a colorful tunic under her breastplate, and another shorter man in similar wares but a golden tunic instead, flanking his side. They seemed to be glaring at him, and Jack didn't notice that their eyes were Misty due to the dim light.

All he knew was that he was screwed.

"There it is," Jack managed a sheepish smile, as Peri twinkled nervously and burrowed deeper into his pocket. "complete set. I feel so important."

───────

The next thing Jack knew he was knocked unconscious from behind. When he came to, it was still dark so he thought it was still evening. But he could feel the warmth of the sun along with the chill of the wind so he figured it was day, and realized he was simply blindfolded. He felt apprehensive, but at the same time, he wondered why they didn't simply take him to the dungeon.

Instead, they were taking him somewhere.

When they finally stopped and settled him down somewhere, the blindfold came off and a man clothed in dark garments sat beside him. Jack felt his binds loose, and blinked when he sees strands of wisp slowly fading. He stared at the man once more, wondering who in Valhalla was this man.

But more importantly, "Where am I?"

"The better question to ask is why, young man." Pitch said with a bit of a smirk, "why you are here, and why I have taken you here."

Jack raised a brow. He looked towards the elite guardians, who still stood as if like statues to the sighed. Then Jack gasped, as if remembering something. He checked himself, checking his pockets and was relieved to see Peri okay and the charcoal pencil still there. He sighed before turning back towards the man.

"Is this about the helmet?" He asked, and the man didn't seem amused that he was still avoiding the main agenda at hand. "because I didn't steal it, I was returning it to the regent's personal serva—"

"Oh dear," Pitch cackled, shaking his head. "What was a servant doing with something made from the late Valka's armor?"

Jack blinked, uncomprehending. "The chief's wife? No," he shook his head. "No, Hiccup said his mother—"

"Was lost after trying to find a cure to the blackdeath?" Pitch supplied knowingly. He scoffed, "well, at least young Hamish told the truth about one thing."

Jack's jaw came unhinged. "Wait, what?" He managed out. "He was the actual regent? I was talking to the—"

"He was amusing himself with you," Pitch quickly interjected. "the young Viking doesn't have much to entertain himself inside the manor, apart from his studies and training."

Jack frowned, having a hard time to believe that. _But why had he lied? _he wondered, staring at the charcoal pencil. _I thought that we..._

"What do they call you?" Pitch once more interrupted his thoughts.

Jack sighed, keeping the item once more. "Jackson Overland," he answered, "Jack to friends though."

"Jack," Pitch continued, and Jack raised a brow at the man's presumption, "you and I are kindred spirits."

Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. "Fancy way of putting it," he snorted. "But we just met, I don't know you, and you practically abducted me."

"You're tired," Pitch ignored his interjection, "of being ignored. Considered invisible, as if your hopes and dreams matter little. Am I wrong?"

Jack stared at the man once more. "You too?"

"That's why we should help each other," Pitch enticed. "I can make you someone important, enough that the chief would consider you suitable to stand by the regent. But first, I have a small request."

Jack bit his lip. It was still a total coin toss, whether he trusted the man or not. But he wanted nothing more but to see Hiccup once more, even if he had lied to him. The brunette had to be careful, after all. He was one of the most important persons in Berk, and Jack was an actual nobody compared to him.

"What do I have to do?"

Pitch smirked in approval, standing before taking his staff and gesturing to the a particular point of the woods, where a cluster of rocks were positioned in a peculiar way. "At midnight, the moon will beams it's light there, creating an opening." He told him. "The Norns' hole."

───────

"Still waiting?" Jim asked as Hiccup, once again, bewildered some servants who came to bring them supper, as he opened the door to them eagerly only for his expression to drop down to disappointment when it wasn't who he wished it was. "You really like this guy, don't you?"

Hiccup sighed, not bothering to answer another rhetorical question, walking out to the open balcony. "He promised. And I know for a fact he wouldn't break it." He insisted, remembering Jack's promise to his sister. "You don't think he got caught by the defenders, or even the guardians, do you?"

"If he did, you'd know." Jim pointed out, "and I already checked the dungeon. No new prisoners since Mildew's passing."

Hiccup frowned, staring at his desk, still missing the pencil Jack took. "I just hope he's okay."

"If you want, I could check on him tomorrow?" Jim suggested. "I know you have a busy schedule tomorrow, so..." He shrugged.

Jim didn't really think it was a good idea to indulge his friend's obvious infatuation over the commoner. The chief would never have it, after all and it would just hurt him more. But he also didn't think that it was right to dictate whom one could or couldn't love.

"Would you, Jim? That would mean a lot." Hiccup smiled a bit, "you probably think it's foolish, though. I mean, it's so typical of me to make things difficult; instead of the current selection of suitors, I'm more interested with someone who dad wouldn't let me be with."

Jim chose not to say anything, because Hiccup was partially right. It would make a lot of things easier if he could just choose a suitor, at the very least, it would send the others home, or more to the point, Dagur. But he much preferred it if it wasn't in the law, and his friend could be with someone he wanted and not anyone someone else wanted for him.

"I think..." He started, "if Lady Valka was here, she would be all for you following your heart."

Hiccup grinned, "Wow, look at you," He said teasingly, "what's got you all sentimental?"

"Oh shut up," Jim rolled his eyes in response, "I'm turning in for the night, don't take too long out here." He said before leaving.

Hiccup watched him go before turned back towards the night sky. He sighed, "_When the shadows unfold, w__hen the sun hides its gold, w__hen the wind and the cold come calling...._" He really hoped Jack was all right. Wherever he was, he hope to Odin and the Norns that he was faring well. "_When the path isn't clear, a__nd the stars disappear, a__s an endless midnight's falling..._"

Jack laid on the ground, lost in his thoughts as he waited for mignight.

Pitch and the guardians were nearby, and he figured they didn't worry that he would try to escape.

After all, it's not like he knew how to get back home.

Even though he was surrounded by more people than usual, he felt more alone.

"_At the edge of the sky t__here's a moon hangin' high. Wh__en you're lost, it'll try to remind you..._" He took comfort that Peri was with him, and the familiarity of the lone moon.

He frowned, as he held up the pencil and hoped that Hiccup didn't hate him, for not being able to keep his promise.

He held it against his chest. "_On a dark silent night, yo__u can look to the light... __'Cause it's shining there to find you..."_

Jack closed his eyes, imagining Hiccup's face smiling that same crooked smile. Hoping that if things work out, it wouldn't be too long till he saw it again.

Likewise, Hiccup turned in for the night after a final look at the shining orb in the sky, taking comfort that Jack was somewhere, well and looking up at the same light.

"_Silent moon, light the way_  
_'Til the dark turns to day,"_  
_"'Til I find my way to you,_  
_I can find my way... To you._"

───────

After a while, Jack stood by Pitch as they waited. It was almost time. "So, let's go over this again, you'll make me someone of high status at Berk," he started, "An apprentice adviser or whatever... If I get you some fancy jewelry box?"

"And it's key," Pitch said, ignoring the tone of disbelief. "Do not forget the key. Also, don't take any of the other treasures either if you do not want to be punished by the Norns' themselves."

Jack swallowed thickly, "Duly noted."

At midnight, Jack watched in wonder as what Pitch had said came to pass. The moonlight practically beamed down on the cluster of rocks. The area around them shook, and Jack grabbed onto Pitch's staff to study himself. Next thing he knew, the ground opened between the cluster, which have now banished. Warily, Jack walked towards the hole.

"So, uh, do I just jump in? You don't happen to have a rope, or ladder, or..." Jack yelped as, impatiently, Pitch shoved him down the hole. He cried out as he free fell into the hole, before landing on pavement, sliding down further. Only when he got to the ground did the stairs completely formed, leading up to where he came from. He grunted, "Wow, a little late, huh Peri?"

Peri finally flew out the pocket, surveying the area. She was amazed by the amount of treasure that was inside. She sees a white crooked staff, similar to the ordinary one Jack uses, and flew towards it. Jack was quick to intercept and caught her by the wings.

"Hey, hey, no taking things, remember?" Jack chided, placing her back into his pocket. "Come along now."

Peri pouted but complied, her eyes still straying to the staff. Unlike Jack's ordinary one, she felt it was special, and that they shared similarities somehow. Jack looked around, ignoring the mountains and hills of treasure around the cove. Finally, his eyes catches something and placed on top on a golden desk was a small jewelry box, with a silver chain beside it. He walked towards it, and wondered where the key was because the silver chain only had a charm on it. Then, on closer inspection, he sees the recess on the tiny box and figured that was its key. Warily, he picked up the items and waited for something to happen. When nothing did, he felt a sense of relief.

But the feeling went as soon as the ground started to shake. 

"Wha—?!" Jack yelped as he turned around. He gawked at the sight of Peri casting her magic around the staff. "Peri, no!"

Peri flinched, looking back at Jack, chagrined. But the staff disappeared to wherever she keeps those things in stock.

Jack groaned, pocketing the jewelry box and its key before he rushed towards her as the ground started opening beneath them, some gold spilling down to a dark void. Peri flew around Jack and helped him make his way back to the exit. However, like he mentioned before, Peri's magic won't lost long, in regards to flight. And the time was especially diminished now, being far from her home. Jack barely managed to hold on to a ledge near the exit, where Pitch was calmly standing in front of, before her magic completely faded.

"Uh, enjoying the view?" Jack hissed at the man as he struggled to push himself up. Peri frantically flew around him, hoping to cast her spell longer. But she was on her cool down period. "How about a helping hand?!"

Pitch scoffed, "First, give me what you have retrieved."

"No, first, you help me."

"I don't take orders from you, boy." Pitch scowled, "Now hand them over."

Jack huffed breathlessly, calling down on Peri to help. She went into Jack's trouser pockets. Reluctantly, as the fairy started feeling suspicious with the man, she casted her magic around them first before he had the items floated to Pitch. The man grabbed them eagerly, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Now how about that hand?!"

Pitch pocketed the items, before smiling down at Jack menacingly. "How about a foot?"

"Wha..." Jack widened his eyes as Pitch brought his foot down on his face. As a reflex to dodge it, he ended up letting go of the ledge. "AHH! PERI!"

Panicked, the fairy immediately flew after Jack. 

Pitch laughed as he immediately backed away from the hole, which now started to close. As soon as he was a well berth away from the area, he reached into his robes to examine his prize.

Only to pull out berries instead. Pitch froze in horror because his face hardened in outrage.

Meanwhile, Peri was still chasing after Jack as he continued further down to the void. And the ground seemed to start closing around them once more. She resummoned the white staff, much to Jack's confusion as he flailed about. Instinctively, his hand reached out for it, not having any idea what else he should do. Suddenly, his falling came to a halt and he shot up quickly, just in time before the ground was completely closed up once more.

Though, it didn't seem to have a break as Jack continued shooting up till he slammed into the wall, before effectively passing out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be other extra scenes soon when Dimitri is in the story now.
> 
> What extra scenes? You'll see


	7. An Elven friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is the ROTG credit song by Renée Fleming. It's truly lovely. Took few liberties in changing few words. The music box actually plays any song that's of importance to the one who opens it.

By the time dawn came, Jack started to come to. He groaned, as he sat up. He blinked, wondering where he was because it didn't look like he was back at his hut by his lake. Then, he remembered Pitch and how the man practically double crossed him. He huffed, as he checked his surroundings, glad that there were no gaping holes around him. He yelped as a tiny thing slammed into his cheek and he laughed at Peri's frantic twinkling.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Thank you Peri." Jack soothed, smiling at her as he realized the staff he still held at his other hand. "It may have gotten us into this mess, but at least it got us out too... Sort of." He mused, looking up at the ceiling. "Damn the guy. Getting what he wants and leaving us here for dead, what a bastard." He scowled.

Peri seemed to grin, and waved her hands. The next thing Jack knew, the jewelry box and key were on the ground in front of Jack.

"Peri, I am so proud of you." Jack grinned, patting the fairy's head lightly with his finger before picking up the items. "Why does the jerk want these thingamajigs anyway? I've seen nicer ornaments at the market."

Peri shrugged, looking as lost as Jack was. She took the circular charm and gestured to the recess where it seemed to fit.

"Well, might as well check what the big deal is." Jack shrugged, taking the charm. He fits it into the hole before giving it a few turns. The box opened, and music started to play, echoing against the caverns walls. A tiny figure of was turning in time to the music, it's pose as if it was casting a spell. "So... Not a jewelry box then?"

Jack frowned and as the song continued to play, knowing that it sounded familiar, like a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and his sister. He closes his eyes, letting the memory of the song wash over him as he pictured his mother singing it to him.

"_Time to close your eyes, overlook the darkness, and try to dream_ _tonight..._" Jack smiled to himself as he remembered the times Emma would wake him up in the middle of the night, and he held her close to him as he did what he can to soothe her.

Then, eventually, their mother would be stirred away as well, and held them in her arms, singing them to sleep once more."_Not so long ago, your world was bright. So take a breath, and count to ten and maybe you can dream again... Still dream. And all the wonder that you knew~ will all come flying back to you, if you remember all the hope you left behind...._"Then their father would wake up, and smile lovingly at his wife. He would hold them all in his arms, as if to protect them from all their fears.

"_Open up your heart and change your mind... Oh what you'll find, if you still dream fly away, beyond the moon... A place you've been before dragons soared the land, at different shores, and every wish you ever made Is marching in a dream parade..._" Jack can feel his eyes stinging, as few tears made its way out. Again, yearning for those moments lost in time."_Dream and dream again... Do you remember building bridges in the air? Every hope you had and every prayer? They're all still there if you dream. Oh, what you'll find if you dream. Time to close your eyes, but when you awake... Still dream~_"

Jack took a deep breath, wiping the tears away. As the song started to fade, he moved his hand to close it once more, only to be taken aback by an odd glow that came from it. He yelped and moved back quickly as the glow seemed to form into a silhouette of a someone, until it solidified into an actual person.

At least, Jack thought it was a person. Although he definitely didn't look human, as he felt there was something different about his presence alone. The stranger gave Jack a once over, and raised a brow, as if confused. He frowned, looking around before crossing his arms. Jack balked, talking a step back, as the stranger's feet floated off the ground and he moved towards the brunette.

"All right, so where's your boss?" He demanded, "let's get this over with so I can go back, wallowing in my special void for the next century."

Jack continued to stare at the stranger.

"Uh, hello?" The stranger snorted, "I'm talking to someone, right? Will it help if I introduce myself as Dimitri? Okay, your turn."

Jack swallowed thickly, frowning as he continued to scrutinized the stranger. "I'm.... talking to a... troll with pointy ears?"

"Uh, no. And the '_pointy ears_' should've been a give away." The guy, '_Dimitri_', said indignantly. "I am not a troll, I am an elf. Sure, a cursed elf, but still one all the same. Besides, the difference being trolls are nasty, ugly things. So, don't lump me together with them, all right?"

"Cursed?"

He waved off the question, "Long story, unimportant." he dismissed. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question. Where's your boss?"

"What boss?"

The guy sighed, shaking his head. "You know, some guy who isn't the Norns' will and got you to retrieve the box with promises of grandeur but instead ends up leaving you for dead?" He asked, somehow amused by Jack's mouth popping open. "Oh, sorry, are we not in that part yet? Spoiler alert."

"All right, how many times had that happened, on record?" Jack frowned.

Dimitri hummed, placing a hand to his chin, in mock pondering. "I lost count, to be honest... Maybe two or three times, out of six masters in total, over the last thousand years..."

"A thousand years?! You don't look that much older than me!"

Dimitri sighed, a hand to his forehead. "Lengthy lifespan. And that's not as cool as it sound, so don't even get me started on it." he said. "So, seeing as it's still the two of us and no one's showing up, it's safe to say it's just you and me down here..." he frowned at a twinkling sound and finally noticed Peri, still clutching the staff. "And a tiny fae... All right, I can roll with that." He suddenly groaned, "Er, give me a moment, do you mind if you I take a second to work out the kinks." 

"Wha—" Jack balked as the elf started stretching, "you're asking me?"

Dimitri rotated his body as he answered, "You're my master, so... yes?"

"I'm your master?" Jack raised a brow, eyeing the elf's attire, a fancy tunic with a royal blue overcoat with some golden braces at each his wrist. "You look like you should be my master."

Dimitri snorted, "Isn't that the truth, but it is what it is." he said, finishing his stretches before descending to the ground once more and walking towards Jack. He hummed, giving him a once over while walking around the human. "Hmm..."

"Okay, what's with the vulture scrutiny?" Jack snorted, "Don't tell me elves feed on humans."

Dimitri smirked, "Yeah, no, I doubt your kind tastes good." He quipped, "Anyway, you look decent enough, I guess. Seem like you have more wits than my previous masters, anyway."

"Wow, thanks. I'm moved with the compliment." Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, if we're doing this thing, then my first order for you is to get us out of here. You have magick to do that, right?"

Dimitri laughed out loud, doubling over on air. "Whoa there, now. Yes, elves possess lots of mana reserves for a variety of spell-casting. But don't get on the high horse immediately, there are rules." he said. "You have to make it an official order, or wish, if you prefer that term instead."

"Rules? Official order? Wish?"

"Heh, I'm guessing you haven't heard the lore then." Dimitri smirked, "So, allow me to educate you, then '_master_'." He waved his hands together. A ball of magic emanated from his hands, and when he released it to the air, wispy imagery was present above them.

For Jack, it was like watching a stage play with faceless actors and actresses. But he could make out Dimitri's silhouette, among others that seemed to be elves, too.

"_Well, you could say I had this simple dream, l__ife's too long, wanted to make it short._" The imagery showed the passage of time, and while the human silhouettes fade in and fade out, the elves remained constant. Finally, Dimitri's sole blue silhouette moved away from the mass of elves and it showed him learning untold magic of different forms. "_Sadly, it stirred the Norns to have it out for me. Tried to d__efy my fate, so I've earned their scorn!_" Dimitri dropped the imagery, and flew over to Jack's side. "_Lucky you, now you have me, __to be at your every beck and call. __No need to question the whats and hows; __Just know I've got your back if you fall."_

Jack snorted, "Yeah right," he scoffed. "I seem to remember a lot of falling earlier, and it's the staff the helped me." He held it up. "Not you."

"You haven't released me yet, so not my fault." Dimitri shrugged. "Plus, you also kinda have to wish for it." he added, "Just have the key and music box on hand, and make the wish."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "All right, I get it. Still, was the song really necessary?"

"I'm asking that, too." Dimitri sighed, shaking his head. "Apparently, it's a popular demand."

"What now?"

> **"Pops!" The boy complained, laughing. "Don't change the lines."**
> 
> **Dimitri smirked, giving his son a noogie. "How do you know that wasn't what I said at the time, Core?"**
> 
> **"Because you didn't sing at the time, dimwit. Life's not a musical, after all.." Jim called from the wheel. "Now Cornelius, just listen to the story or I'm having it cut short."**
> 
> **The girl whined, "Nooo, pops didn't even tell us how you met yet!"**
> 
> **"Yeah, I haven't gotten to the part where I obviously swept you off your—"**
> 
> **Jim threw a compass at Dimitri's head, "You make stuff up, I'm really cancelling story time, and you handle Pooka's tantrums."**
> 
> **"Hey, you asked me to tell the story. I have creativity rights." Dimitiri snorted, rubbing his head. He reached for the snare drum once more, before turning back to his kids and resuming the story. "Anyway, where was I?"**

"Oh yeah." Dimitri cleared his throat, casting a wisp of magick to bring the box and key to Jack's hands. "So that's pretty much all you have to do. Have these two whatchamacallits on your person and tell me what you want."

Jack stared at the items, "Really? That's all?"

"Yeah, you got it." Dimitri grinned, "_And I'll say_ '_Master..._' well, what's your name? Never mind, moving on. '_Your desire? It will be._' _Just say the word, no questions asked, your elven friend, I will be._"

Jack blinked, shaking his head. That was more magick than he ever saw in his life, Peri's didn't really count. Though, that did come handy in more occasions than one. "So, I can make any wish I want and as long as I'm holding these..." he held up the music box and the key. "it's done?"

"I believe that was a '_question asked_.'"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should change the lyrics then."

"Point taken." Dimitri shrugged, "Technically, the curse comes with me having unlimited mana reserves, so I can do anything. But mind you, there are only three orders and especially, don't forget these three big no's." Dimitri warned, holding up three fingers. "I can't kill anyone, because if I could, I'd have killed myself years ago." Jack scrunched up his nose, feeling a bit sorry for the elf now. "I can't force attraction. Feelings are tricky business, you do not want to make it any trickier. Plus, Almother Freyja would have my head if I manipulated attraction And I can't bring people back from the dead. The Norns are already sore with me, I don't need lady Hela being on my case, too. So, are we clear on that?"

Jack hummed, "I think so."

"Good, now your first order?" Dimitri asked, "Oh, right, obvious. You want to get out of this hole, right?"

The human shook his head, "Uh, no. Now that I know I've got a limit of three, I'm not wasting it on something like that." He said. "Just toss me a bone, and give me a freebie."

"Hey," Dimitri snorted, crossing his arms, "you think I kept this job for this long by giving out freebies?"

Jack gaped, moving his mouth wordlessly before gesturing with his hand wildly. "You didn't want— It's not even a real job!" He pointed out, "you were cursed, right?"

"Point taken," Dimitri allowed, "Still, rules are rules. So, guess we're stuck here? I mean, I'm used to it, got years ahead of me too, don't really need food and water being... magic and all. So, I'm fine. You?" He smirked, summoning a hammock and laying back on it, getting comfortable.

Jack rolled his eyes till he heard a twinkling sound. He saw Peri and she subtly held on the silver chain attached to the key. He smirked, and got her cue. He took the music box, and held it out towards Dimitri. "All right fine," He cleared his throat, "Dimitri, I want you to get us out of this hole."

"There you go, wasn't too hard, right?" Dimitri jumped out of his hammock, having it fade away, and he took Jack's arm. Picking up Peri and placing her in his pocket, and charged towards the ceiling.

Jack balked, "Wh-whoa! Wait, we're gonna crash!" He cried out. "Oh boy, not again!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes and kept going. Jack pinched his eyes shut, but instead of feeling a painful impact of collision, he felt a cool sensation, as if he was sliding through snow, and when he next opened his eyes, they were back at the snow covered woods. And the boulders were once where they were. No trace of Pitch or the guardians, either.

"Ah, fresh, crisp air and the open space," Dimitri breathed it in, "there's definitely nothing like it." He snapped his fingers once more, and a hammock reappeared, with a comfortable lounge chair for Jack, and a tarpaulin tent over them. With a wave of his hand, a nice bonfire sprung up from the ground too. "Ah, much better."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Okay, how about some warning before you cast random magick everywhere?"

"Is that another order?" Dimitri asked cockily. Jack just responded with a sigh. "Thought so." He summoned some fruits and offered it to the human as well.

Jack made a look, vaguely remembering that Dimitri mentioned they would be starving down there and that he didn't need food. He shook it off. "So, anyway, do I have to make all my demands here? I mean, if I take you back to the village, won't people..." he motioned to the side of his head.

"The ears? Oh, no problem." Dimitri waved his hand once more, and gave himself human ears, and changed his clothing in something more normal and according to this time. The golden braces still stay, though, if a little bit more unassuming now with the elf removing its shine and making it appear more bronze than gold. "Better?"

Jack shrugged, not commenting either way. "So, about these three orders..."

"Three? You're down to two, remember?" Dimitri snorted, "How'd you think we got out of that hole?"

Jack smirked this time, looking at the elf cockily. "Oh yeah, but... Oh shoot," he grinned, holding up his hands. One of them had the music box, and the other... He held the white staff. Peri flew out from his pocket, and re-summoned the chained key to appear. "Oops... I was holding the wrong thing at one hand."

"You—" Dimitri blinked, before scowling deeply at Jack. He threw a grape at him. "Okay, you damn sneak, that was well-played. But no more freebies."

Jack laughed, taking the key from Peri and put the chain around his neck, "Fair enough," he allowed, "Now, what to really wish for... I want them to be good. Hm," he face the still scowling elf. "Well, if it were in a reverse, what would you want?"

"Wha... Me?" Dimitri blinked, staring at Jack. "No one... Thought to ask before." He stared at Jack, as if seeing him in a new light. Before his shoulders drooped and he sighed. "Yeah, as if, right..."

Jack raised a brow, "What? Come on, tell me."

"Fine, I want freedom." Dimitri told him, "to stop this endless cycle of granting selfish desires and do things for myself."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "You're a prisoner?" He asked, and the elf responded by gesturing to the braces in his arms. Jack assumed they were some sort of shackle now, too. "Aren't you powerful enough to just set yourself free?"

"Rules, human. Rules." Dimitri rolled his eyes, wondering why he had to keep reiterating that. "Plus, this is a curse by the Norns, remember?"

Jack shrugged, seeing the sense in that. "But all curses can break, right? Like... an escape clause of sorts?"

"Yeah, and that's by my master granting my freedom with his last order." Dimitri said, looking at him pointedly, "And seeing as I'm still here, you can imagine how often that happened."

Jack finally understood the situation, and gave the elf an encouraging smile. "Well then, no problem." he said. "I'll do it."

"Uh huh, sure." Dimitri snorted, "Because humans are big on contentment and won't ask for more when they get the first thing they want."

Jack laughed, because the elf had a point there. But he still insisted. "Well, that's not me." he said. "I mean, on the top of my head, the only thing I really want now is to have my family back, but obviously, that's against the rules."

"I see," Dimitri hummed, getting the unspoken message about his family's ill-fate. "But seriously, there's no other thing you want?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well... There is... This one thing..."

"Hold up, I know that face." Dimitri interrupted, smirking. "Got a girl in mind, right?"

Jack blushed, "Uh, guy actually, but... Well, you know..."

"Whoa, perfectly okay too. That was normal among elves, as well. If favored by the Norns, which I'm not, and the Almother, the male ones can reproduce too." Dimitri told him.

Jack balked, widening his eyes. "Okay, cool. Didn't really need to know that, but cool."

"But like I said, it's a big no to manipulate attraction."

Jack waved his hands dramatically, "No, no. And you don't have to." he said. "We shared a connection already, anyway."

"Okay, then I'm lost." Dimitri frowned, "Do you even need my help with that? If it's vaporizing a rival, that's out too. I can zap them to another far off place, though."

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "That wouldn't help either, plus, it's still wrong." He pointed out, "It's just, it's impossible for someone like me to..." He trailed off as he realized just what it is he needed to ask for. "Hey, can you make me a royal blood?"

"Okay, gonna stop you right there." Dimitri halted, immediately grabbing the music box before Jack could make the wish. If this guy was gonna set him free, he didn't want to make any more mistakes. "There are a lot of gray areas with '_Make __me a royal blood_.'" he warned, "I could just," he waved his hands and a large, transparent jar filled with red liquid appeared. "'_Make_' you some royal blood."

Jack widened his eyes, still staring openly at the jar. "So that's real, actual blood?!"

"Oh, yeah. You'd be surprise of the many crazy rituals different tribes have around the world. I think that's from one where they keep their dead's love ones blood for good fortune." Dimitri shrugged, and Jack blanched at the idea of ever keeping his family's blood in a vase. "Anyway, in the name of all Valhalla, be specific with your wishes. Saves you from a lot of troubles. There was this one time, this master I used to have..." The elf started, "A guy who wanted everything he touched to turn into gold," he conjured up an image.

Jack blinked, as it no longer looked like a faceless silhouette like the ones earlier. The illusion touched the tent, and it turned into gold. He touched the Jack's chair, and it turned to gold, too.

"But then, as soon as he made the wish... Well, he was too excited."

Then, the illusion clapped his hands together, and it turned to gold as well, before vanishing. Jack looked around, and his chair along with the tent went back to normal.

"Then this other guy..." Dimitri summoned another illusion, this time, outside the tent. A single person first, then a mob at the other side came up, too. "He was feeling a little neglected in life, so he wanted everyone to pay attention to him and admired enough the town made him leader. But, uh..." the elf winced in time with Jack's and Peri's cringe as the mob illusion fought over the single illusion and accidentally pulled his body apart. "Uh... Yeah, it got out of hand." Dimitri conjured one more illusion of a single man, with his hands cupped together. "Then this big shot wanted the entire cosmos at the palm of his hands," he rolled his eyes. The elf snapped his fingers, and an illusion of a surging strike came down on the man. "So, I gave it to him."

Jack blinked, absently patting a frazzled Peri now with his hand. "Uh, so..." he swallowed thickly, "So... Your point?"

"Point is," Dimitri drawled, "the deal is in the detail. And I'm still not understanding the wish. If this guy already likes you, why change?"

"Well, he's a regent." Jack sighed, dropping his hand from where it had been previously comforting Peri. "And his father wouldn't let anyone of lesser importance come near him, let alone be with him."

"Okay, I can do that." Dimitri stood up from his hammock. "An official order this time, for those of us who are counting, which now, I am one."

Jack nodded, facing the elf. He cleared his throat, "All right, Dimitri. I want..." he paused at Dimitri's pointed look, and cocking of head towards the music box. Jack was already wearing the key, so that was good, though. "Oh, sorry." Jack picked it up. "Okay, so Dimitri, I want... To become..." he frowned, wondering which was the proper term. Before deciding on one. "... a renowned somebody."

"Ah..." Dimitri gaped, before practically face palming. "Not what I expected, but... I'll make it work." He clapped his hands together. "Thank the gods, you brought that staff." 


	8. Jokul Frosti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's transformation, but omitting the red eyes  
  
After Dimitri removed the blue skin and when he presented at Berk  

> 
> Read more about Jokul Frosti lore [here](https://writinginmargins.weebly.com/home/a-brief-history-of-jack-frost)

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Dimitri snorted, "You're welcome, happy to help." he quipped. "Just remember, it's your wish."

"It's your magic!" Jack snapped, turning to Dimitri.

Though, he looks like a different Jack than he previously was. He had no complains with the new attire Dimitri gave him. He was wearing a silk under tunic, under a majestic cape with a white, furry, collar. Around his was looked something similar to a skirt, except it was cut and opened at the middle. And he appreciated that Dimitri kept him barefooted. But he had some concerns with the rest of his appearance. For one thing, he had blue skin now, like a jotun giant. Minus being a giant. His sapphire blue eyes were still the same, except they were now a little lighter and if one would look closely, it was as if snowflakes were dancing in them.

And not to mention, it was like he was an old man now that his hair was as white as the snow around him.

"I asked you to make me someone important!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "You asked to be a '_renowned somebody_' meaning someone either currently existing or famous... or a bit of both, and then not." He corrected.

"I was expecting something more along the lines of an important leader!" Jack groused. "How am I supposed to woo Hiccup looking like this?!"

Dimitri huffed, crossing his arms. "Then next time, say those words exactly."

"For the love of..." Jack huffed, glaring at the mirror Dimitri summoned for him to check his appearance. He looked at Peri despairingly, asking if she could do something about it. She shook her head, a sad no. The sort of human sighed, looking back to Dimitri. "Which somebody am I even supposed to be?"

Dimitri shrugged, a hand to his chin. "Technically, old man winter himself. But he's a spirit, and no one is really certain he exists but anyway... You can just say you're him incarnated and the old man winter thing was fluke." he hummed in thought. "Or... Say he does exist... Your backstory is you were a priest in his temple, you died, but because of your service, he resurrected you with his blessing."

"Is that a thing?" Jack narrowed his eyes. "And aren't priests sworn not to get married?"

Dimitri shrugged, "Maybe you died in the backstory so you're not a priest anymore. And hey, I've been stuck in that tiny thing for a long time, you tell me if it's a thing." he shot back, "Now, are we gonna work with this or do you need to use another wish to rectify it?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his now white hair. He gripped the staff on his other hand. "I guess I've got no choice." he looked at Dimitri pleadingly though, "Can you at least do something about the skin? Just count it as part of this wish?"

"Ack, you fickle human." Dimitri huffed, holding a hand to his forehead. "I'm starting to wonder why I wanted to become one, anyway." In the end, however, he complied. "I guess Jokul Frosti isn't a Jotun, anyway. I just thought it would be a nice touch."

Jack simply breathed a sigh of relief, not bothering to argue. "Thank you." he said. "And now, how about we polish that backstory."

"We'll do it en route," Dimitri quickly shot down, clapping his hands together. "Now, we need to plan your big entrance."

Jack blinked, little snowflakes fluttering from his lashes. "My what?"

───────

Hiccup was having his daily sparring session with Astrid and two other defenders, Eret and Snotlout. Eret leaned against Toothless, as he waited for his turn to train the regent. Snotlout was nursing a bruised shoulder with frozen, raw, boar meat, scowling at his defeat with his hand to hand combat with the regent. While the defender was definitely more built than Hiccup, the brunette was more intuitive and knew the weak points of the human body. 

Earlier, when Hiccup had knocked him at the elbow in a particular way, it caused Snotlout's arm to spasm for a moment giving Hiccup enough time to hit him behind the knees, sending Snotlout down, landing awkwardly on his arm. Currently, he was battling it out with Astrid using a shield against her axe and figuring out how to turn the shield into an offensive weapon as well. Eret stood at the side, waiting for his turn at a dragon cavalry spear joust match.

Just when Hiccup finally managed to disarm Astrid, trumpets sounded and drums were banging. The two looked at each other.

"I thought Dagur was the last suitor to arrive." Hiccup made a face.

Astrid rolled her eyes, using the opening to retrieve her axe and throw towards the regent. Hiccup raised his shield to stop it. "Don't drop your guard," she chided. "Besides, does it matter? Not like you want to make a choice."

"Chief Stoick insists he does. Be more considerate of present options," Eret interjected, "it was the only way to convince him to allow Hiccup in this year's dragon race."

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head. "I'm still wondering if it was worth it..." he huffed.

"Good thing you added it being a maybe, eh," Eret said with a bit of a smirk, "So, guess we should check who this one is."

Astrid frowned as she realized something. "Are they still sounding the drums?"

"Huh, you're right." Hiccup frowned, "and is it just me, or has it gotten especially colder."

Eret nodded in agreement, "And I thought I've gotten used to Berk's cold already..."

The three made their way off the training ground, leaving an indignant Snotlout who still too sore to move. When they reached the main Hall's balcony, they see that a crowd, consisting of the chief, his adviser, and the rest of the suitors, had gathered as well.

"Now, who's this competition?" Dagur snorted.

Merida squinted her eyes, her keen vision taking note of the supposed suitor from a distance. "Is he..." She started. "Flying?"

They watched in awe as a horse of what seemed to be spirits assemble at the square, with unique dragons Hiccup has ever seen, along with some spirits and druids as well. The rest of the Berkians had gathered around the visitors, all the while making way as they made their way into Berk's center square.

"Isn't that a little..." Hiccup snorted, "pretentious? Are they going to attack, do you think?"

Astrid shrugged beside him, looking at Toothless as if to ask his opinion. The dragon just stared back at her. "He's not snarling." The head defender said. "Total coin toss." 

Hiccup jolted as the spirits started heralding their master. He had sent Jim to the market earlier, asking him to check out the lake and if Jack was doing okay. He wondered what his friend was making out of this spectacle.

"_Make way for Lord Frosti_! _The great Jokul Frosti_...

The regent balked, looking towards Astrid and Eret who were just as surprised. Hiccup looked at his father. "You got me a god for a suitor too?!"

"I—" Stoick blinked, looking towards Pitch who he had left in charge of that. The dark man was dumbfounded as well, as he had ensured to invite suitors he ascertained Hiccup wouldn't like. "I guess?"

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head before looking back to the parade. Still, he was curious about what the guy looked like and what the worlds convinced such a being to attempt to court him.

Meanwhile, Jim had just returned from checking the lake, with no luck of finding his regent's guy, when he got caught up the parade. He almost got trampled on by a horde of dragons but he was pulled to safety and on a wyvern, its rider holding on to his arm and giving him a dazzling smile.

Jim's jaw went unhinged as he stared at the guy. He yelped as the guy manuevered the wyvern to the front of the parade as he gestured for the Berkians still in the path to make way, carving a path for the rest of the convoy. "_Hey! Clear the way at that old market. Hey you! Don't you know? He's a spirit incarnate!_" He continued, sparing Jim another grin. "_Looks like you'll be the first one to meet his eye_!"

Jim narrowed his eyes, one brow raised.

Unperturbed, Dimitri gestured for the rest of the spirits to keep playing things up. "_Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! You're gonna love this guy_!" Jim blinked as it started to snow, and when he turned back, he can finally see the person at the end of the parade; which was a flying man. The brunette widened his eyes, _"Lord Frosti! Yes, it is he! Master of winter. Show some respect, as a reflex, down on one knee. Now, try your best to relax. Enjoy the moment while it lasts; f__or here comes a real deity._"

Jim continued staring, almost in disbelief. _Really? I thought he was an old man..._ He frowned, and surveyed the set up of this particularly odd parade of spirits and draconic creatures. Then, he narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and feeling a bit suspicious. _Jokul Frosti... breeding dragons... That breathes fire? _He was broken from his thoughts as the guy who picked him up went over to the occupants of the balcony, with heralding intent.

"And he's got..." Dimitri gestured to his arm, and the spirits responded by filling in the rest.

(_A staff in the finest ivory_)

Jack willed it to start snowing with beautiful snowflakes. The young Berkian children cheered, trying to catch snowflakes in their mouth.

"Fancy," Dimitri nodded in approval at Jack's stunt. The people seemed impressed. He grinned, and turned back to Chief Stoick. "and for your folks, he's giving out?"

(_Pure gold, a thousand and one_)

The spirit chimed, throwing the numerous coins to the crowd below.

The Berkians cheered, and Jack made sure to managed it well so those in need especially gets more than most. With his signal, the dragons and magickal druids stood protectively over them.

"M-hm, nice, nice. _And may I mention that fierce Cavalry_?" Dimitri blinked, ducking and pushing Jim a bit when a stray fire ball went their way. He subtly cast a spell to have it vaporize before even reaching them, only a few cinder sparks being left. "Whoa, watch for stray blasts now."

(_Go on and stare, but also beware_)

"_Better not to mess with that man_!" Dimitri paused as his attention was tugged by Jim, "Yes?"

Jim rolled his eyes, scowling. "Can you please put me down now?" he demanded, "This is my stop."

"Oh," Dimitri blinked as he the chief and the rest of balcony occupants stared at him, "No problem." He got near enough and was about to help Jim down when the servant boy simply leaped over. Dimitri smirked, impressed for a moment. He gave them a light bow before returning to the parade.

Hiccup snickered, elbowing his friend teasingly. Jim scowled and elbowed back in response.

"_Lord Frosti, mighty is he, Master of winter._" Dimitri got the wyvern to fly near Jack, and when he caught his eye, he gave him a thumbs up. Jack nodded at the signal and hovered over the center of the square. "_With power that surpasses all odds, definitely!_"

At that note, the human disguised spirit waved the ivory staff and a pillar of powdery snow sprang up from the middle. Shivering at the cold, the Berkians backed away a bit.

"_He blessed the land with snowy days, punishing the wicked with bitter hail._" Dimitri grinned, feeling a bit proud as Jack was able to pull off his creation of Chief Stoick and Regent Hamish, inserting himself at his side."_Who puts them to their shame? Why, Lord Frosti!_"

Hiccup made a look, "Got it right with the pretentious part." He snorted.

"His herald is a bit of a show off, too." Jim scoffed, shaking his head.

Dimitri startled when he heard the squeals and giggles from the young maidens, as they tried to get Jack's attention.

"_Jokul Frosti? Handsome is he, Master of winter_  
_ That physique! How can we speak, weak in our knees!_" The swooned, "Milord!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes at the ladies, especially when he sees Jack waving back and egging them on. The elf sighed but decided to played it up anyway. "S_o get on out in that square. __Hold your hearts and prepare... T__o__ gawk and grovel and stare at Jokul Frosti!_"

After feeding his ego enough, Dimitri flew over and pulled Jack on the wyvern, reminding him about the real person he should be wooing, before addressing the Berkians, who are still amazed with all their theatrics.

"He owns dragons, a bunch of wyverns,"

(As presents to a husband-to-be?)

(He's gorgeous, so gorgeous)

(He's got ten-thousand druids as his aid)

(Proud to work for him!)

(We bow to his whim, love serving him)

(We're just lousy with loyalty to Frosti! Lord Frosti!)

Dimitri clapped his hands and all at once, the parade became silent and organized as the flew through the middle of it. Jack stood behind Dimitri as they made their way to the manor. "_Jokul Frosti, charming is he! Master of winter,_" The elf chimed in, "_Heard your regent was a sight lovely to see~!_"

Hiccup and Jim narrowed their eyes, giving each other a knowing look.

"_And that, good people, is why __he became a man and dropped by, w__ith—_"

> **"Okay, okay!" Cornelius groaned, covering his ears, "we get it, you made a parade entrance. Then what happened?"**
> 
> **Pooka giggled, "So pops was right, he did sweep you off your feet daddy." She said.**
> 
> **"He just made that up." Jim said with a sigh.**
> 
> **Dimitri snickered, "I so did not." He refuted. "you can even ask Hiccup."**
> 
> **"Speaking of," Cornerlius interrupted, "Did Hiccup finally agree to marry someone?"**
> 
> **"No spoilers," Dimitri chided, laughing. "Although thank you for stopping me. I'm out of breath." He jolted when he felt something cold pressed against him. He turned to see Jim put a clay cup of water with ice, "Aw, you do care."**
> 
> **Jim rolled his eyes, hitting him lightly at the head. "Dimwit, I married you." he quipped before heading back to the wheel.**
> 
> **"I knew he loved me." Dimitri sighed, "I'm so lucky..."**
> 
> **"Ew! Pops, gross!" Cornelius whined, grimacing. "Don't make gooey faces to dad."**
> 
> **Pooka giggled, "I think it's sweet."**
> 
> **"You would." **
> 
> **Dimitri snickered before facing his kids once more while taking a sip of water. "Now, moving on..."**

After the parade settled down, Jack and Dimitri were met with Astrid and Eret who escorted them to the main hall, where they were told to wait for their audience of Chief Stoick and Regent Hamish with his entourage.

"Where are they?" Jack muttered, feeling restless. Dimitri hushed him, telling him to relax. "What is taking so long..."

"Patience is a virtue," Dimitri deadpanned, "Plus, you do not get to complain about waiting. I've waited for my next master, you, for two hundred years." He muttered, and stood straight as soon as he heard doors opening. "Here they come."

Jack stiffened, and held out his staff to them in a horizontal manner as the chief made his way to the center of the hall, and to his chair, with Hiccup standing by his side along with Jim, with a dragon behind them, and Pitch at the other side of Stoick.

"Uh," Dimitri muttered under his breath, "What are you doing?"

Jack mumbled, "I—I'm presenting it... That's a thing to do, isn't it?"

"If you're not sure, put it down." Dimitri hissed, "you might zap them."

Jack swallowed thickly before nodding, before doing as he was told. Just in time, as a flurry of winter magic zapped out of it, filling the room with a cold atmosphere. Dimitri wanted the Norns' hole to open up beneath him and swallow him in its void.

"Welcome, great spirit." Stoick greeted, with a slight raise of a brow. But he's seen the entire parade, so somehow, he was used to the magic at this point. "I am humbled that you consider my scion worthy, that you'd turn human to be betrothed to him."

Jack nodded stiffly. Now that he was actually at the presence of the intimidating Viking chief, he couldn't find words. It didn't help that Hiccup was standing right there, looking at him unimpressed and now knowing that he was, in fact, a regent.

Dimitri had to nudge him to say something.

"Uh," Jack managed before clearing his throat, "the honor is mine, your highness, majesty, sire." He said stiffly. 

Dimitri remained expressionless, even as he was practically uneasy with the second hand humiliation with Jack's attempts on sounding dignified. "Pick one title and stick to that," he muttered.

"Forgive me," Pitch spoke up, subtly gazing at Jack. "if I have never thought to leave temple offerings. It never occurred to me that you were more than a children's tale."

Jack said nothing, praising himself for keeping a cool head at the face of the man who left him for dead. "Think nothing of it," he said. "All is... forgiven." he muttered, _Not._

"Kozmotis, I think that was better left unsaid." Stoick rolled his eyes, "Thank you very much, Lord Frosti, for your presence in our humble halls."

Hiccup cleared his throat before speaking, "And those dragons, the spirts, druids..." he started, eyeing Jack critically. "you're presenting them as the dowry, if I assume correctly."

"Uh," Jack leaned towards Dimitri a bit, "what is..."

Dimitri sighed under his breath, sending a telepathic message in response. _A gift to the bride, in this case, groom..._

"Yes! Definitely," Jack answered quickly, "Dowry. A gift. Definitely."

Hiccup snorted, even when Stoick sent a reproving look. "And I suppose, like some others, you think I'll be easily bribed with this gift."

"Well," Jack shrugged lamely, staring at Hiccup and wishing they could get back to that time, when they were back at his lake, preferably with no more lies between them, "I know you like dragons, so..."

The brunette raised a brow, "So, you think I'm shallow that it would be enough to win me over?" He asked, "Is that it?"

"Of course," Jack automatically answered, mostly at the winning him over part, then realized what he just said with Hiccup's hardened expression, Jim's face palm, a growl from the dragon and Stoick's shaking of head. Even the summoned druids Dimitri conjured eyed him with disapproval. "not. I mean, of course you're not, just..." He fumbled with his words, "... They're gifts, and they..."

Meanwhile, Dimitri was missing the tiny box now.

"No, no. It's okay," Hiccup cut him off shortly, holding his hands up in surrender, "I'll just follow expectation and choose the suitor with the best dowry, right dad?"

"Hamish..." Stoick started with a stern looked, which earned an eye roll from Hiccup, who beckoned Jim and Toothless to follow him, as they left the room. He sighed before turning back to dismiss Jack and Dimitri properly, "I apologize for my son. He's... had a long day, training. And you must have too, I imagine it difficult, undergoing incarnation."

Jack managed a nod, even though he wanted nothing more but to go after Hiccup.

"You will have another chance to speak with Hamish, when the festival banquet begins in a moment." Stoick continued, "as will all the suitors. And if it's not rude to suggest, Lord Frosti.. Please learn how _not _to offend us humans, particularly my son, till then."

At that note, Jack and Dimitri were escorted to their room by a servant.

───────

"Dimitri?" Jack started, still feeling chagrined as the disguised elf closed the door behind them. "Say something."

Dimitri held up a halting hand before slowly turning towards Jack. He gave him a very disappointed look before he went on mockingly, in Jack's voice, "'_Shared a connection_' Did you? A nice, good, romantic spark between each other, huh? Well, then where in Odin's beard was it?!" He fumed.

"Er, I don't think I ever said something about... a Spark." Jack countered lamely, "And, uh, technically, he doesn't know I'm... well, you know, me."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, as he continued his impersonations, copying Hiccup's and Jack's actual voices, getting into Jack's face. "'_And do you think I'm shallow ?_' '_Of course!_' Because it's a good idea to call someone you're trying to win over '_shallow._'" he groused.

"Well, he does like dragons... And I added a 'not' there." Jack interjected, rubbing the back of his neck. "at the last minute."

Dimitri groaned, wishing that the forbidden rule of not being allowed to kill a person would be lifted even for just this moment. "I can't even... Look at you right now." he groaned, going over to a couch and falling back to it wearily, "If I knew you were this bad at courtship, I would've arrange that entire meeting where you _didn't _have to speak." He reached for a glass, only to find it empty.

Dimitri scowled and beckoned for Jack to fill it up. The human found a pitcher of water nearby and brought it to the elf. Dimitri then asked for the bowl of fruits that were on the table just a few ways off in the room. He took the grapes for Peri though, and sets it down to where the fairy was sitting at an old table.

"I'm just... going to lie down for now, relax..." The elf continued with a tired sigh, "Till the next epic disaster when we're presented to the chief and regent once more."

"That's fair." Jack sighed, not really keen on going right back out after that humiliating encounter. Then, he looked out the balcony as the fireworks started. "Oh, looks like the harvest festival is officially starting."

Dimitri immediately shot up, "Harvest festival. It means the banquet is starting too." He stood up from the couch, grabbed Jack, and headed towards the door. "Banquets mean more food. Especially harvest banquets. Stress eating here I come."

"I thought you said you didn't need food!"

Dimitri held up a finger, and pointedly said, "Didn't need, doesn't follow that I also didn't want it." he continued on, "Come on, second chance starts now."

"And you called humans fickle." Jack groaned, but still followed the elf's whims in resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take the time to inform you all....
> 
> It's Icelandic so read as
> 
> # YOH-KUL
> 
> Yoh-kul Frosty not Joh-kul Frosty


	9. The Banquet

Jack kept tugging at the fancy hems of his tunic as they made their way out the manor and to the square. A grand feast was prepared. And, with Jack's gifts and spirit aids, there was enough food and drinks for even the lesser Berkian. The human turned spirit incarnate made sure to let Dimitri know that he wanted to give them the attention they deserved, as well. Dimitri didn't see a problem with it, as it would help with the regal image building of Jack.

Though, it didn't seem to help with personal image building, as Hiccup hadn't sought him out as soon as they got down to the festivities. Jack considered, perhaps, the brunette still considered it a stuck up, holier than thou, move.

Dimitri sighed, "Your internal fretting is too loud," he pointed out. "Loosen up. Parties mean less inhibitions. So just... Do what you normally do in a party."

"I've never been to a party." Jack bit his lip, and hand going through his cold, stiff, white hair. "Will there be more talking involve?"

The elf gaped, staring at his master openly. "What?!"

"What?" Jack frowned at the elf's surprise, "I was a nobody before all this."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Oh, Hela no." He groused, "you better hightail it back to the room, because you are not messing up my first party in a thousand years."

"Uh, but wouldn't that defeat the purpose of..." Jack trailed off as he felt the presence of a newcomer. "Wha—" he turned around, and nearly balked at the sudden appearance of Pitch.

Dimitri frowned, wondering how he went undetected under his own senses.

"Lord Frosti," Pitch smiled enticingly as he inclined his head slightly towards him, "may I have a word with you? Privately? This doesn't concern your..." He spared Dimitri a glance, "Theatrical herald."

Dimitri scowled indignantly, but knew it wouldn't really fit Jack's air of importance if he openly protested. So he simply nodded, and walked off a bit to the side. Jack didn't really like to be left alone with Pitch, but he decided to bear with it for now. It's not like Pitch could try anything when there were a lot of people.

Plus, he doubted the man even recognized him.

"I know who you are now."

Jack stiffened, staring at the dark man nervously. "You do?"

"Yes," Pitch smirked, "I've read up on you, to apologized for my previous ignorance. Though, I must say, I wonder why they gave you a the title such as '_Old man winter_.' You are definitely a fine young man, handsome too, in human standards as well."

Jack didn't know whether feel relieved that he hadn't figured it out yet, as it seemed like the was trying to flirt with him, too. "Er, you're too... kind."

"If I may, my Lord, if young Hamish doesn't choose you, I hope you would be humble enough to settle for someone with a slightly lesser status." Pitch offered an especially inviting smile, "Perhaps the Chief's personal adviser, little ol' me?"

As Pitch was unsuccessful in obtaining the items from the hole, he had to consider other methods of obtaining power. He doubted he could ever convince Stoick to consider him as a partner for his son, considering the age gap. Pitch didn't feel like being bounded to the brunette either. But the man definitely didn't mind manipulating a spirit incarnate for his own personal gain. It helped that he was easy in the eyes, and wasn't as intimidating and didn't forcefully impose power of his authority as he expected that gods would.

Jack thought Dimitri should be giving him a medal for not openly gagging at this moment. 

"I will, uh, think on that." The white haired man swallowed thickly, inching away slightly. "First I, uh, better check on winning over that regent, am I right?"

Pitch's expression hardened. "Perhaps!" He added sharply, stopping Jack from moving away. "I'm not making myself clear. Humans are fickle beings, you know. You may not hold my interest for long..."

_Don't think I want to hold it even now... _Jack thought wearily.

"You see, you'll find that I—" Pitch paused, tapping his staff at the ground once, triggering his wisp of magic once more, "would be a much suitable partner..."

Jack stared at Pitch openly, seeing without really focusing on the words. All he could register was that, all of the sudden, the offer started to sound more inviting. He only snapped out of it when he heard the sound of Dimitri's voice, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My Lord," Dimitri started, keeping his eyes at Jack, pointedly ignoring Pitch. "My apologies, but your presence is being requested. Excuse us," he barely gave Pitch due acknowledgment before leading Jack away. "So, I guess, that was '_the boss_'."

Jack snorted, "In few words, yes." he rolled his eyes. "So, what now?"

"Well, the regent is over there," Dimitri gestured to where Hiccup was chatting with Jim all the while putting a saddle on Toothless. "with his feisty but adorable manservant. Which, by the way, I call dibs."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Uh, yeah. Sure, aiming for the hot brunette here, remember?" He said pointedly.

"Just as well," Dimitri said dismissively, grinning when he sees Jim moving away from his master and going towards a table of food and refreshments. "Oh, looks like his charge is a little parch. How about you?" He asked, Jack opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get a chance to. "No? That's fine. I am." The elf went about fixing his vest and trousers before moving to walk off.

Jack rolled his eyes, before grabbing Dimitri back. "No, no, you can't leave me." he said. "I already made a fool out of myself with you around, it's gonna be worse if I go off on my own. They'll see right through me."

"No, they won't. More faith in my magic, please." The elf snorted, "Just go up to the guy, and do whatever you did when you first met him."

Jack frowned, shaking his head. "That was before I knew he was the actual regent of Berk. Pitch said he lied about it because I was some nobody he was amusing himself with." he told him.

"Yes, by all means, let us trust the word of the man who threw you into the Norns' hole for his own personal gain." Dimitri deadpanned, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look, remember the part about how I lived in a music box for the last centuries? Now, I want to enjoy myself in this luxury. So, stop being a baby and go get that man." He gave Jack an encouraging pat before going off to the feast table.

Jack sighed, before psyching himself to approach the regent. He walked towards where the brunette was waiting on his dragon. Just as he was nearing him, opening his mouth for a greeting, another buff man seemed to make his way towards him with a wicked grin.

"Hamish! There you are," Dagur grinned widely, throwing an arm around the regent casually. "I was starting to think my precious childhood friend was avoiding me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes and giving Jim a particular look as he came back with their refreshments. "Yeah, sure. Because it was perfectly normal to attempt drowning your precious childhood friend." he deadpanned.

Jack got cold feet and backtracked, missing the part of Jim '_accidentally'_ tripping on absolutely nothing and dousing the chief in wine. He accidentally bumped into the chief of Berk in the process.

"Oh!" Jack bit his lip, "I am so sorry sir."

"Think nothing of it, I hardly felt you, as lightweight as you are." Stoick laughed good naturedly, "are you enjoying the party?"

Jack shrugged nervously, "Trying to," he sighed. "If I could just gather the courage and talk to your son without making a fool of myself..."

"You—" Stoick blinked, staring at the white haired '_lord_' openly. "you are intimidated by my son?"

Jack blushed, shaking his head. "No, no... Well, a bit of a yes, too. He's just so..." he made vague gestures with his hands, as if it could explain what he was trying to convey better than words. "And I'm just..."

"The master of winter?" Stoick supplied with a smirk, but he was proud that a former god actually saw the greatness of his son. "I'm certain if you just present yourself as you are, you'll be able to do something about that issue of yours." He gave Jack a pat before taking his mug of mead, and going over to talk to the blond blacksmith.

Jack blinked, wondering what just happened. _Did I just share a bonding moment with the chief? _He yelped, when he felt a sharp tug behind him. Then, he raised a brow at Dimitri's drenched appearance. He snickered. "Heh, love the wet look. But what happened?"

"Adorable manservant plays hard to get, that's what." The elf deadpanned. As much as he would like to use magic to dry off, he was presenting himself as human here. And the druids were busy servicing the rest of the banquet goers, and entertaining them with their borrowed magick. "The more important question is... Why are you still not over there?"

Jack groaned, "You should've seen it, a bolder, possibly more confident suitor got to him first. The regent was definitely more casual around him." he told the elf. "How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"You are impossible to work with." Dimitri groused, pretty certain that the similarly drenched chief he passed by earlier didn't impress Hiccup either. "Look, I made you a somebody to present yourself in front of the chief. But if you really shared a connection with this regent, then don't you think he already sees you as a somebody?"

Jack shrugged helplessly, "Well, while we're at the topic," he started. "I think the chief is starting to like me now. Oh, there he is." Jack grinned, waving towards Stoick.

The man sees this and toasted towards Jack's way in acknowledgment.

"See?"

"Fantastic," Dimitri rolled his eyes, before planting a smile on his face to turn towards Stoick and give a slight bow himself. "maybe you should connect with him instead."

Meanwhile, Hiccup looks over to the so-called spirit incarnate, narrowing his eyes at his display. "Look at that, Jim." he rolled his eyes. "another suitor more interested in earning dad's approval. When will it end?"

"To be fair, the fact that he isn't pushing himself onto you like Chief dumbass had still makes him a bit okay on my book." Jim shrugged, giving Toothless his half of a nice salmon dish. "Plus, his attention was mostly on you rather than the chief's during his audience with you two."

Hiccup raised a brow, "Are you actually suggesting I give him a chance?"

"With the question, '_Him or Dagur_?' it's an easy answer." Jim pointed out, "you did promise your dad you'd try harder giving consideration to your suitors if he lets you join this year's race. Plus, if I have to work with your future spouse's personal servants after the wedding, at least his herald is the most bearable I've encountered so far."

Hiccup smirked, wiggling his brows at Jim. "I'd say more than bearable." he grinned, "Is somebody finally smitten?"

"As if." Jim said with a bit of a blush, nudging Hiccup roughly. "He's an obnoxious dimwit."

Hiccup whistled, "Oooh, name calling." He nodded in approval, "Definitely a mark of your approval."

"Shut up, you fishbone!"

"See?"

Hiccup and Jim continued their playful bantering, when they noticed a stiff Jack and confident Dimitri walking towards them. They put their game faces on, standing firm and looking stern. Jack swallowed thickly, wanting to back off once more, but Dimitri jabbed him from behind to follow through.

"Uh," Jack cleared his throat. "I'm... Sorry? I mean," he cleared his throat once more. "I apologize if I insulted—" Hiccup raised a brow, and Dimitri whispered a correction. "—THAT I insulted you. I was... That is... I just really wanted to impress you and... Might've tried too hard."

Hiccup raised a brow, honestly not expecting that. "Huh," he mused, "Didn't you think that, maybe, that was the real problem?"

"It's... Occurring to me? Like... Right now?" Jack answered unsurely. "So, uh, if you'd let me start over..."

Hiccup smirked, thinking that maybe he had been too quick to shoot down the deity. "Maybe," he allowed. "I'll consider it... If you beat me at the dragon race."

"Done!" Jack grinned, all too eager for the brunette to give him a chance. "Wait, what?"

Hiccup chuckled, finding the deity's charm similar to a current person he was still missing. He patted at the cheek lightly, before getting on Toothless. "Hope you've got a fast dragon on you." he patted the nightfury on the head before it took off.

"Can you even ride a dragon?" Jim snorted, "Or are they all just your offerings to regent Hamish?"

Jack blinked at the manservant, "Uh, one of those." he answered. "I don't suppose me flying at the race would count?"

"Good luck beating a nightfury then," Jim rolled his eyes. "You'll need it. The regent's an impressive Rider on his own." He spared a glance at Dimitri, who winked at him. Remembering Hiccup's teasing, he blushed, scowling at the man before departing himself. 

The elf chuckled. "I think I'm wearing him down," He said, before turning towards Jack, "So," he started, "can you ride?"

"No."

"Wow," Dimitri deadpanned, "didn't have to think too long on that, huh?" He shook his head. "Okay. Just leave it to me."


	10. The Dragon race

Everyone gathered around the arena, the starting point of the race. Of the suitors participating, only Jack, Dagur and Merida signed up and would be riding dragons themselves. The other suitors weren't really inclined on flying dragons. In their stead, however, Stoick just asked Astrid and some of her defenders to fly for them as proxy. In Jack's case, Dimitri summoned Peri to join them and transformed into a white dragon with her blue dress made into a longer mane, and a sturdy saddle.

"Wow," Jack managed as he stared at the majestic dragon that was Peri, "I didn't think I could be any more surprised with all this magick."

Peri seemed to pout, making a soft whining sound.

"Relax little fae, it's just for a moment." Dimitri placated nonchalantly, before turning towards Jack. "I wanted to make her into a Nightfury, since they are the fastest dragons, but I overheard the regent's stead is the only one known in the existence of Berk. Luckily, since they think you're a spirit incarnate, we can just say this dragon is a creation of yours. Well, technically, yours truly," The elf gestured to himself, "But I can share the glory for once."

Jack rolled his eyes. "So, since it's a race, all I have to do" he started as he mounted on Peri, "is stay on and leave the rest to her?"

"The basic idea at least," Dimitri shrugged, "But you're also going to catch sheeps for points. Rider with the highest points when all players cross the last lap wins... Unless the one with the current highest points cross the lap first." He gestured to the entire town, and Jack did notice some vikings with sheeps near catapults. "you'll be racing around the whole perimeter of Berk, and sheeps will be thrown up to the air every now and then. My advice? Get enough, but stay alert for the black sheep. That will get you ten points."

Jack nodded, taking a breath. "Okay, that sounds easy enough."

"Just a little heads up," Dimitri warned, "My part is changing Peri, you're on your own with this. Wanna win that man? Then, I'm not helping you cheat."

Jack hummed, "Not that I want you to. Still, didn't peg you for someone who had a moral compass."

"That's what happens when you get stuck in solitude for centuries; you stick to the rules." He deadpanned, "Lest, I get stuck in that damn music box before the orders are even fulfilled." Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Knock 'em dead, master."

Jack smirked as he mounted on Peri, "You know, you could call me by my name."

"Except it would blow your cover. Plus, it's a sentiment." Dimitri pointed out, "I try not to mix personal life into my work."

Jack snorted in response, patting Peri to join the line up of races. He was happy that Hiccup was next to him, and the brunette seemed to have eased up with him after the last talk. 

"Hey, that's a cool dragon. Don't think I've seen one of its kind before," Hiccup mused, reaching towards it a bit. Peri nuzzled his hand, "what's her name?"

Jack shrugged, smiling at the regent, seeing the brunette he met at the market once more. "Peri, for Periwinkle. She's a nice girl, isn't she?" He said. Hiccup stared at Jack for a moment, as if it was something he said. But eventually, he smiled back. "And, uh, how about your..."

"Toothless," Hiccup supplied, "practically my best friend, apart from Jim."

Jack nodded before focusing entirely on Hiccup now, "So, uh," he rubbed the back of his head. "Any advice?"

"You do realize we're competitors, right?" Hiccup asked with an amused smirk.

Jack shrugged, "Er, yeah, but... I really want to win and, you know, have you consider cleaning.... My slate, and giving me that chance."

"Huh," Hiccup hummed, smiling coyly. "Perhaps you already had."

Jack blinked, "What?"

Then, the horn blared, and the next thing Jack knew, Hiccup and the Nightfury took off. In her alarm, Peri launched off as well. Jack balked as he righted himself to stay on and tried maneuvering Peri back on track, as she had gone off it due to her surprise. Because of this Jack ended up lagging behind. 

"Whoa, whoa girl! Easy! We're good, we're good!" Jack cringed, grunting as he hang on, pulling on Peri's mane. She made an outraged whine. "Okay, hair pulling not your thing. Sorry."

A shrill whistle caught his attention, "What's wrong, Mr. Master of Winter?" The disguised human stiffened as he struggled to turn to the voice that called him. It was that other suitor from before. "Not much formidable as an incarnate deity?"

"I—"

Before Jack could reply to that, the suitor burst ahead to grab a sheep that had been launched on air. The force of the sudden burst of speed caused Peri to serpentine horizontally. Jack shook his head to shake off the daze, then he quickly noticed that the others were trying to gain their own sheep while he simply struggled to stay on Peri as she finally got the hang of flying as a dragon and stayed on track. Before he knew it, they were done with the first lap and he was the only one without a sheep in his net.

From the sidelines, he can see Dimitri looking infuriated, gesturing wildly with his arms. "Will you— Not like... Ugh! Come on!" Unbeknownst to the man, Jim was smirking in amusement.

"Sorry," Jack muttered sheepishly, even though he knew the elf couldn't hear. He shook his head, tightening his hold on the reins. "Okay, okay... I can do this, I can—" He trailed off as a sheep was launched directly in front of him and his body reacted before his mind can catch up, and now he had a sheep in his arms. "Whoa! Okay, this is good, this is—ah!"

Peri had spiraled around to avoid an incoming blue dragon and its rider. The head defender steered back towards Jack and he realized that he couldn't return to his net to place the sheep in and had to finish the lap first. So, this meant other competitors would try to steal his points for their own.

And Jack was no stranger to stealing, or avoiding being stolen from.

With a smirk, he pulled on Peri's reins and managed to dodge another charge from Astrid. When he saw other another competitor attempting to go for the blind steal, but he went for an immediate nosedive to dodge it. In the process, he caught sight of another rider with a sheep. He smirked, patting Peri at the side of her neck. "Peri, I got a plan."

Hiccup had just passed and finished the second lap, throwing in two sheeps into his net basket when he saw Jack stealing Eret blind of his sheep while his dragon kept his other sheep secured by holding its fleece between its teeth. He blinked, surprised as the spirit incarnate leapt from Eret to Snotlout this time, to do the same. 

The regent couldn't help but smile, his suspicions about the man piquing even more.

As the competition progressed, Jack found himself neck to neck with Dagur, with Astrid holding second and Hiccup leading. Dagur grumbled irritably that the guy was able to get ahead was due to his uncanny way of being able to swipe sheep points from the other competitors, and himself, every now and then. They were in the last lap, and unless someone aside from Hiccup takes the black sheep before he crosses the finishes line, the winner's already decided.

As soon as the last racer crossed the previous lap, the black sheep was launched into the air. Dagur gripped the reins of his dragon to head towards the creature just as the others have. He smirked smugly as he saw the deity fly ahead. He must not know about the value of the black sheep. Getting his head back into the race, Dagur sees that Astrid had possession of the black sheep. It was going to be tricky, as the head defender was a formidable opponent. Of course this also meant he didn't have to hold back or ease off just because she was a woman. It suited him fine; he was never one for holding back.

"Take this!"

Astrid smirked, already expecting Dagur to engage. She pulled on her Nadder's reins to easily avoid Dagur's lunge. The Berserker chief seemed to have been anticipating that, though. He jumped off his dragon and caught the Nadder's tail. Astrid yelped, as it caused her dragon to balk at the sudden imbalance. 

"Son of a troll," She huffed, clutching onto the sheep as she took her axe. She braced herself firmly on her dragon with her thighs as she turned to take a swing and get Dagur off, when suddenly her other arm loosened clutch air. "What the—!"

Astrid and Dagur looked up, to see Jack hanging upside down, his legs hanging off Peri's neck and his arms now around the black sheep. "Thank you!" He grinned, flying upright and returning back up where another sheep waited, and Peri dashed ahead while Astrid and Dagur could only growl in frustration.

As Jack neared the finish line, a new dragon and rider got in his path. "Didn't forget about me, did you?" Hiccup smirked.

"You? Of course not." He smiled, "Got you something, catch!" Jack threw both his sheeps at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, reaching for the black sheep. "If you think that's going to rattle me—" He trailed off as Jack pushed on ahead, a gust of wind pulling both sheeps to him and he got them into his basket before crossing the finish line. Hiccup gawked, "Wha—"

"Yee-haa!"

Jack cheered as the crowd started cheering. Filled with exhilaration with all eyes seeing him, and not because he was doing something frowned upon or humiliating. 

"And that's how you do it!" Dimitri half huffed, half smirked. "Man, had me at the first half, though..." He called for his wyvern before flying to Jack.

He raised Jack's hand in the air, egging them on. Jack willed the staff to his hand, and once it flew to his hand, he made a flurry of magic to have it snow once more.

The crowd cheered wilder.

Meanwhile, Hiccup huffed at the man's arrogance. It would've been fine, if after winning the race, the deity had flew back to him as his attention was what he had said he wanted and thus, the bet of winning was made. Now the brunette sees that maybe it wasn't entirely so.

"C'mon Jim," The regent flew to his friend, "let's go." He reached his arm to him.

Jim blinked, confused. "He won, though. Wasn't that the deal? Giving him a chance again? And maybe, I don't know, offer congratulations."

"I think he's pretty covered in that regard," Hiccup rolled his eyes, "now, last chance. Or you're walking back to the room."

Jim shrugged, before taking the regent's hand and settling on the mount.

Jack searched the crowd once he slowly descended to join Dimitri on the ground with Peri only to catch the literally telltale glance of Toothless's tail, and a departing regent.

"Huh?" Jack frowned, "what gives?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The race was the hardest part to write so it took awhile to get this out, and I'm not sure I'm entirely satisfied with it but it's the best I could do.


	11. Evening invite

Jack frowned as he looked out the window of his room. From where it was, he could see Hiccup, with his dragon, conversing with Jim on his balcony. He was still wondering why the regent simply flew off after the race.

_Was it because I won the race? _He wondered, _he didn't seem like a spoiled sport..._

"Maybe it's because you were laying it thick with the victory celebration?" Dimitri suggested off-handedly, smirking as he picked a grape and flicked it to Peri in some kind of odd game. The fairy caught it and volleyed it back to him, which Dimitri caught in his mouth. He gave her a thumbs up before turning back to Jack. "People don't like arrogance, after all."

Jack stared at the elf incredulously, mouth opening wordlessly. "Ah... But.. You... You flew over and egged me on!" He sputtered out.

"Maybe I got carried away," Dimitri shrugged, "too relieved you didn't mess up as much as you could."

Jack rolled his eyes, huffing indignantly. "Now you're just making up excuses as you go." He accused.

"Gotta admit," Dimitri continued, ignoring the comment. "you enjoyed being the attention, didn't you? An improvement from simply being invisible and ignored, eh?"

Jack sighed, conceding reluctantly. "You said you wouldn't use that against me. Alright, no, that's it for the heart-to-hearts." He snapped, "Anyway, attention isn't all that good either if I don't have Hiccup's... And on a good light. Because then, what's the point of all this?" He gestured generally, before turning back to look at the balcony, seeing the occupants returning inside. "If I could just have one moment with him alone, I could..."

"Tell him the truth?" Dimitri suggested leadingly, "if you did, it would be a lot more easier. Less awkward too, cause to be honest, you don't cut it for a divine deity. It would also help explain why you're so bad at the whole... Dignitary talk."

Jack made a look, "Or raise a whole lot more questions," He deadpanned. Then, an idea came to his mind, and he went to grab his staff. "I got it. If you could do me a favor, and turn Peri back to a dragon..."

The fairy whined and pouted.

"Sorry girl, one more time, please?" Jack pleaded, and Peri sighed in resignation. "Thank you. So Dimitri, if you do that, I can go fly over there and...."

"Is that an order, master?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I said it was a favor." He said. "For a friend."

"See, I don't do friends." Dimitri drawled, "Personal life, work life barriers... Besides, you can fly without a dragon, right?"

Jack raised a brow, "It's not going to fit with what I had in mind. Come on, you said you'd be my elven friend."

"Yes, but not that you'd be my _human_ friend." Dimitri pointed out, "details, I may have mentioned they were important."

The disguised human crossed his arms, smirking lazily. "It also involves distracting a certain servant boy." he said flatly.

"Favor for a friend, it is!" 

──────────────────────

Jim was reading a book about space voyages and tales of the otherworlds, while Hiccup was going through his letters, organizing a schedule for tomorrow. The regent looked up, asking Jim if he could run to the kitchen for a late night snack. He finished a page, turning it to the next one before going over, nose still buried in the book, to head out the door.

Only to find Dimitri at the other end of it, arms folded behind his back, "Hey there," He grinned, "nice evening we're having, isn't it?"

"Uh..." The servant boy paused, raising a brow in confusion. He looked back at Hiccup, who shared his bafflement. Jim turned back towards Dimitri. "How'd you get passed the guardians?"

The disguised elf shrugged dismissively, "The only way to, I suppose." He said. "Sneak pass them."

"What?" This only proved to raise more questions, "YOU got passed Nicholas? And the rest of the big four, with their magick, even Astrid's..." He shook his head, staring at Dimitri in amazement. "Okay, they're getting sloppy, because that's impressive."

Feeling smug, and tugging on the lapels of his robe, Dimitri said, "Well, I do consider myself as such," He winked, flashing him a smile. "in more ways than one, if you would care to check."

Jim narrowed his eyes, the amazement fading away. He crossed his arms, and raised a brow. Hiccup bit down on the snicker, subtly amused with Dimitri's expression as his friend started fixing him with a death glare. He's been friends with Jim for years, and even he can't claim he was a hundred percent immune to its intimidation.

From the pillar he was hiding behind, Jack cringed as well. _Didn't he just say people didn't like arrogance?_

"Do you actually need something?" Jim drawled out, "Because _with all due respect_," he said it in a way that clearly meant there was no respect expected whatsoever. "I'm pretty sure the other servants would be more willing to offer their services, I'm the regent's personal servant, so..."

Dimitri interrupted, "Right, of course, I knew that but... Actually, I'm..." Grasping at straws, he took note of the cover of the book Jim held. Thinking fast, but not carefully, he conjured something up behind his back and, when he was finished, held it out to Jim.

A miniature frozen sculpture of a starship. 

"Uh, so... Ah!" Dimitri leaned out of view to take a small torch from the wall, "So, if you hold it against the light... Like this..." He held the fire behind the sculpture, and colorful lights reflected from it. "Yeah, there you go. And it won't melt. It's like a... Nightlight something... Thing."

From where he still sat, Hiccup coughed a '_lamp_' to his fist none so subtly.

"Er, yeah, that."

He hummed in response, "Well, that's pretty." Jim conceded graciously, drawing a hopeful smile from Dimitri. "It's a nice token, but not really within his interests. And you should probably tell your master to stop trying to bribe Lord Hamish for his affections." Dimitri blinked, faltering at that and even Hiccup face palmed at his servant boy's response. "If that's all..."

The elf interrupted once more, "Uh, this is for you though... From me."

"Huh? Jim blinked, staring at Dimitri. "You're magick, too?"

Realizing what he did, Dimitri smiled in chagrin. "No, uh, I... Oh, I just asked my master if he could make..." He cleared his throat, "... make it for me, so I could give it to you. Er, not that I'm trying to bribe you... Just, you know... I... Yeah, you're right, it does look pretty. And you know, you have pretty eyes too." He cursed himself internally. _Damn, Jack is contagious!_

"Really?" Jim asked, tentatively taking the 'lamp' now. It felt cool to the touch, but not uncomfortably so. "I... Thank you, I guess."

Dimitri grinned, "You're welcome! So, uh, like I said, that evening, right? I've seen the gardens, and thought it would be nice to have a stroll. Would you..." He ventured, "would you care to join me?"

"I don't know," The servant boy worried his lower lip. "I still have—"

Before he could answer, someone did for him, "If you would excuse us for a moment," Hiccup cut in, smiling at Dimitri shortly before closing the door on him. "Forget the snack; go have that nice stroll with him."

"Wha—" Jim started, "are you serious? Unless you're wedding his master, I'd say there's no point. He would leave with him."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "This isn't about me and oh-so-high-and-mighty Jokul Frosti." He pointed out, "he's clearly interested in you. And if that's your only concern... Well, I'd let you go."

"You..."

Hiccup held out his hand to stop any more arguments. "Sorry, got ahead of myself there. Don't think about that yet, just answer this question; are you or are you not the least bit interested with the herald guy?"

"I, well..." Jim started, cheeks red. "maybe... a little?"

Hiccup grinned, "Then go, enjoy yourself for once. By that I mean, play nice. Don't just bite his neck off... Well, unless he's into that."

"Hiccup!"

The regent laughed, "Just teasing, bud." He said, reopening the door and unceremoniously shoving Jim out and into a surprise Dimitri's arms. "Stay out of trouble, you two." He drawled, shutting the door before Jim could get a response out.

The regent turned around to head back to what he was doing previously, when he stopped short at the person coming in from the balcony.

"Don't freak out," Jack said quickly, his arm held up already in a placating gesture. "I—"

"Not another step." Hiccup said warningly, as Toothless got up from his position of his fire place and going over to his side. "You may be an incarnate deity, but normal people use the front door you know. At least, if they're not trying to be a shady character, planning something sly like assassinating the person they're sneaking up against..."

Jack winced at the glare the dragon seemed to throw his way, "I just came by because I wanted to talk. But you left soon after the race, and—"

"I was sure you were... Occupied." Hiccup said coolly, "They say old habits die hard, and I'm sure a great deity such as yourself still need to have a moment to bask in people's praises and affections."

Jack cringed at the regent's passive-aggressiveness. "Um, actually, what... Most people don't know about Jokul... Uh, I mean... Me. What most people don't know is... I don't really, uh, have people cheering for me all the time. You know, uh, us deities can't really draw too much attention to ourselves. Rules and all that."

"Huh, you don't say?" Hiccup raised a brow, "I couldn't figure that, what with the impromptu parading your victory cheer."

Jack groaned internally, all the while keeping a straight face. '_Damn you elf, this one is definitely on you._'

'_Sorry, elf can't come to the telephatic link right now. Ignore once to leave a message after I ignore you for the feisty, gorgeous servant boy. Ignore twice to get on with telling the truth..._'

Jack grunted irritably, "Leave me alone." He snapped.

"Really?" Hiccup raised a brow, "I should be saying that. Well, you can go out the way you came in then." He gestured towards the balcony.

Jack winced as he realized he said that outloud, and backtracked. "Er, I mean, don't." He said lamely, "Don't leave me alone. I, um, I'm not really lying when I said people don't really come cheering my name out, like they had earlier. So, uh, I might've gotten carried away."

"Sure, you really expect me to take your word for it?"

"Well, yeah, um..." He paused, trying to think back about his conversation with Dimitri back when they got out of the Norns' hole. "Most people... Don't even really know what I am. 'Master of winter', 'Spirit of winter,... Er, 'Old man winter'..." Jack rambled, and the last bit drew out a humorous snort from Hiccup so he took that as a good sign to keep going. "That said... You could say that, far as gods and deities go, whether or not I existed really mattered. Er, like, I make snow and ice." For the sake of theatrics, Jack snapped his fingers, the staff came to his hand, and he casts a little flurry over the ceiling. "Big deal, right?"

"Huh," Hiccup hummed, examined him carefully. "never thought the gods had their share of self-doubt."

Jack stared at the regent hesitantly, "Actually, you should know..." He started slowly, "... About '_us_' gods, it's just..."

He was interrupted when a knock came in the door, "My liege?" 

"Oh, must be one of the servants." Hiccup said, walking over to open the door and he sees that it's one of those assigned to answer to Dagur. "Oh, hey Gustavo." he grimaced, "Don't tell me..."

Gustavo offered a half smile, "The Berserker chief sent me to check if you were available for..." He abruptly paused.

"Ah, yes, suspense." Hiccup said with a tight smile, "sounds comforting. Please, go on."

Gustavo shrugged in resignation, "I want to keep my job so," He started, "let's just call it a very specific evening plan which I hope, for your sake and even Berk's, you already have plans to decline."

"I, in fact, don't but go ahead and tell him no, anyway."

Gustavo rubbed the back of his head, "I would," he admitted, "but I also passed by chief Stoick heading here and he asked me to report to him and check that you're really giving a suitor, any suitor, some form of chance."

Hiccup rolled his eyes up and let out a long suffering sigh.

"He does," Jack stepped up, standing beside Hiccup. "with me."


	12. Take to the skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
  
  


"Wow," Jim hummed, as he examined the music box. "So, you're telling me this thing plays a song but each person who listens to it hears it differently?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yeah, they say the song is supposed to be the melody that really means something to you; resonates with your soul." He shrugged, "Makes the contract more binding."

The servant boy, in the middle of trying to get it open, turned to Dimitri with confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh," Dimitri blinked, realizing what he just said. "Well, uh, you know, that's what they say. I'm not really sure, er, master Frosti just gave it to me."

Jim raised a brow, but seemed to let it go. "So, any reason it's sealed shut?" He asked, "I'm curious what song I'd hear."

"Actually, the key is with uh my master right now." Dimitri said, and he left it unsaid that it is easily opened but only by Jack.

If Jim had the key though, he could open it and a change of master would transpire. He was thankful that Jack kept the key around his neck. 

"Speaking of," Jim blinked, as he looked out the balcony. "I think your master finally got through mine; look." He pointed outside.

Dimitri followed the gesture, just in time to see two dragons taking off to the night. "Well," he grinned, "that's encouraging."

"Yeah," Jim hummed, thinking about what Hiccup and Jack's development might mean for his and Dimitri's, "I think so too." He confessed, placing his hand over Dimitri's.

The elf blinked, not expecting the tenderness coming from the human's tone. But he definitely didn't dislike it. "Well, the music box is out of commission," he started, giving Jim's hand a tentative squeeze. "but I can sing a song, or two, for you if you like." He grinned, "I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself."

"Or," Jim started with a dry half-smile, "if it's anything like the way you parade in to town earlier, we could talk about stars and constellations..."

Dimitri nudged his shoulder, but made sure their hands remained locked to another. "Hey! I'll have you know, I'm quite the accomplish singer." He protested, "admit it, you enjoyed that bit too."

> **"I admit nothing." Jim rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were red. "stop getting side tracked with fantasies you wished happened and get on with the story."**
> 
> **"Fantasies?!"**
> 
> **"Yeah," Jim nodded, "as if I ever was tender when it came to you."**
> 
> **Dimitri huffed, "You know, why don't you tell the story and I'll tell you what did and didn't** **happen."**
> 
> **"Papaaaa~" Pooka whined, "Hurry up, what happened to Jack and Hiccup?"**
> 
> **Dimitri sighed, but complied anyway.**

──────────────────────

"Oh, I'm sorry my lord!" Gustavo blinked, stiffening a bit. "I, I didn't see you there."

Jack shrugged, "Nothing that's never happened before." He dismissed, "So, I guess you can run along and tell the chiefs that."

The servant boy nodded and quickly departed.

"Okay," Hiccup made a look, turning to Jack. "Did you just—"

Jack forestalled him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He held his hands up, "you just seem like you really didn't want to spend time with—and not that I assume you'd prefer my company in comparison, I just—" he trailed off, moving back he toppled over Toothless's tail and now was face to face with said Nightfury. "Uh, hello..."

Toothless barred his teeth.

"Really," Hiccup rolled his eyes in amusement, moving to appease his dragon.

Toothless sniffed Jack's face, before retracting his sharp teeth, sticking his tongue out to reveal a gummy smile before licking his face. Hiccup stared at the sight, taken aback.

"Er, yeah," Jack rubbed him at his chin, "forgot you did that..."

Hiccup smirked at that, similar in the manner he had when he introduced his dragon before the race. Jack stood up once more, turning his attention to the regent once more.

"As I was saying," he ventured, "maybe we can have a repeat? Of that race, I mean, but with just the two of us."

Hiccup hummed, bemused. "Huh," he stepped forward, "and what do you hope to accomplish with this rematch, of sorts? You won the race, after all."

"Because it's not a rematch," Jack replied, "it's my second chance; let me show you that, for me, it really wasn't all about the cheering crowds." He held out his hand to the regent. "Believe me, between you or them, believe me... Your favor is the one I want."

Hiccup blinked at that familiar phrase, and he offered Jack a real smile this time.

"Anyway," Jack continued, "to be honest, it's not so much a race as it's a nice evening out."

"Really," Hiccup smirked, "and how do you propose we go about this? Berk streets are probably filled with the festivities so the race track would be occupied, and I don't think we can have anyone launch up sheep's for us in such short notice."

"Who said anything about a race track?" Jack grinned, flying and lifting Hiccup with him to have him settle on Toothless's mount. "It's about time you push pass what's limiting you, Hiccup." He whistled, and Peri finally flew up from where she was hiding by the balcony. Jack flew towards her, settling down and beckoning Hiccup to follow. "Come on then."

Hiccup smirked, steering Toothless and leading him to stand by Jack and Peri. The Nightfury, eager for the night out, was more than willing to follow. "So, not an actual race. What's wrong, Lord Frosti?" He drawled, "afraid you'll lose this time?"

"Against you?" Jack smiled, shrugged. "Between you and me, you're always the winner."

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. "All right, great '_Jokul Frosti_' " He held onto the reins, "show me what you can really do."

"I'll do you one better," Jack smiled at the sound of Hiccup's mirth. With a tip of his head, they took off from the balcony at the same moment. Just before they crossed over, he turned to look into Hiccup's eyes intently. "_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid~_" The brunette grinned in anticipation, as he finally flew over with Jack following him closely at the heels. "_For once, brave regent, your heart will get to decide_."

Eventually, Jack to the lead but mostly to choose the course than anything else. He directed their path to the outskirts of Berk, and towards the beyond.

"_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder~_" Jack flew off from Peri, and with a wave of his staff, a flurry of snowflakes dusted the air around them. Hiccup stared at the sight, in awe. "_Over sideways and farther,_" Then, as if he had it timed accordingly, the aurora shone through and when basked under their lights, the flurry of snowflakes reflected their lights and brightened them even more. "_from all you used to know._"

Jack flew over to Hiccup, taking his hands and pulling him from Toothless, then glided through the air with him in his arms. The brunette smiled, staring at Jack in admiration. 

"_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell you 'No', or where to go, or say—_"

> **"Okay, _troubadour_." Jim groaned, steering the ship to port. "If I admit you're actually a good singer, will you turn it down a bit? I've met Jack, and he's in love with my best friend, but he's not _that _cheesy about it."**
> 
> **Dimitri rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air. "By the Norns, there's just no pleasing this crowd." He sighed, shaking his head.**
> 
> **"I liked it, papa. It's sweet." Pooka assured, tugging at the hem of Dimitri's shirt. "Keep going, please."**
> 
> **Cornelius scrunched up his nose, apparently having agree with Jim's sentiments. "The song sounds icky, I can't picture 'em right. And I know Berk's current chief is cooler than that."**
> 
> **"All right, all right." Dimitri ruffled his children's hair, a bit more gentle for Pooka though. "I know this other one, it's a little less '_icky_' as you would call it, but still somehow sweet."**

Jack flew them up and out from surrounding flurry of rainbow lights. When Hiccup took in their surroundings, he sees that Berk was miles away. He hadn't realized they flew off a great distance already. He turned his attention back to Jack, and realized he was looking a ways off to the other direction. Hiccup cocked his head to the side.

"What's up?" The brunette asked, "what's over there?"

Jack blinked, broken out of his reverie. "Oh, sorry, it's nothing." He said, shaking his head. "Just... thinking about when I met Dimitri."

"Your herald?" Hiccup questioned, "you met him somewhere out there? In the middle of nowhere."

Jack smiled crookedly, shrugging. "Yeah, heh, you could say... It's when my whole 'spirit incarnate' happened." He explained. "And I got to see you, in slightly better circumstances. He's actually a real pain, but gotta say... I'm grateful for all his help." He said as he looked into Hiccup's eyes once more. "Especially since it helped me reach you."

"Wha," Hiccup started, feeling a little flushed. "what do you mean by that?"

Jack simply smiled, before floating them back down to their respective dragons. Settling into Peri's mount once more, he flew off and led them out the island where they soared around it, with only the Aurora lights keeping them company. "_Forgotten in a sea of faces, but we're in a dreamy world out here. Dear friends from secret places carried me away from there_."

After a while, they lights faded away and now the night sky shone with twinkling stars as they reached a full circle, and the village was in sight once more.

"_Travel light, let the bright stars lead you, now this flight is about to end. But there's more to this brave adventure, than you'd ever believe_..." They started their descent, "_A worldwide view, awakened stars, see, they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_..."

Hiccup and Jack entered town, the drunken townsfolk sees them come in and immediately cheered. Jack can see that the Druids definitely did their part to keep the food and drink supply replenished. As soon as they touched down, the Berkians surrounded them.

Wide-eyed, Hiccup yelped as he was ceremoniously lifted on the blacksmith's shoulder, and cheering his name for absolutely no reason at all. "Gobber, what is... Come on!" He chuckled in amusement at his mirth, when Jack appeared once more on his side. 

"_Chase your dreams, but remember me, sweet bravery. 'Cause, after all, these winds will take you, up so high._" Jack wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder, before flying them up once more, right above the people. It looked as if they were dancing._ "So bid those closed up walls goodbye as you race the wind... And take to the sky._"

As if unmindful of their appearances, the people continued on with their celebration. If Hiccup thought about it, it's the first them his seen them this happy in a long while. He spent the last festival, like the ones before it, feasting inside the manor with his father, Jim and Toothless. While that wasn't such a bad time, it made him happier knowing Jack's appearance made this year's festival more inclusive of the people.

"I have to admit," Jack broke him out of his reverie, "it's nice, you know, seeing the people more on the happy side for once than just..." He shrugged, "Well, a more bleak note."

Hiccup sighed wistfully, "Yes, I owe you for your hand on that. Thanks for all this, it's great seeing their spirits up." He said as he watched the humble Berkian celebrate the festivities of abundance. "Still, it's also another thing that I love about these hairy hooligans," He smirked, "Throw them a boulder, but they get their spirits back up again anyway."

"They're definitely an interesting sort of folks, I'll give them that." Jack conceded, "It's one part crazy, but also, another part admirable."

Hiccup nodded, smiling at Jack. "Yeah, that sums it up pretty well." He agreed, "and they deserve better circumstances than the one they're in, and don't even get me started about the dragons'. I'm not really sure if I'm the guy to do it..."

"Seriously? Sure, I helped out in the festivities. But I'm no leader," Jack shook his head, Hiccup blinking at him owlishly. "That's you." He said firmly, moving to the front so that they're now easily face to face with one another. "_On the heels of pain, they suffer, it's a stormy world down there_. _You can't whisper above the thunder, but you can lighten the load they bear_."

Hiccup smirked, raising a brow pointedly. "You really think that?" He smirked, "and you're not just saying it to 'win me over', or anything?"

"Does it matter what I think?" Jack grinned, booping the regent on the nose. Hiccup blinked, reaching a hand up to his nose, before smiling. "it's not going to change anything. Choose me, or not. You're the one who's gonna lead these Vikings to a better morning." He told him sincerely, "_Change will burst from caring words, mightier than a thousand lords._"

Jack floated them towards the edge of the festivities, to where their dragons were with the town children, kept and orphaned alike. The dragons were scrutinizing them curiously, while they children seemed petrified by the large reptiles.

"_So take a breath of strength and chivalry, and don't hold back._" Jack nudged Hiccup, cocking his head to indicate a particular boy; the same one he had given his bag of nuts to not so long ago. The boy seemed more wary than scared, looking between the large dragons and his little terror protectively.

The regent went towards the boy, smiling at him warmly. He beckoned for Toothless to move by his side. He reached an open hand to the orphan. Assured by Hiccup's welcoming expression, the child took his hand.

"Don't worry," The brunette reassured, "he won't hurt you, or your little buddy."

The orphaned blinked at the brunette owlishly, before looking to Jack himself who simply nodded encouragingly. The child frowned a bit, scrutinizing his face as if he's seen it somewhere before, before refocusing his attention to the dragon before him, 

Taking him at his word, the child sucked in a breath, and allowed Hiccup to place is hand over Toothless's snout. He wasn't expecting it to feel cool to the touch. He jolted back in surprise, dropping his Terrible Terror in the process.

The tiny dragon grunted as it hit the ground, and Toothless scrutinized it. "Ah, wait!"

The Nightfury responded by giving the Terror a mild headbutt. Playfully, the tiny dragon spat out a tiny fireball in response. Toothless seemed to roll his eyes, patting down on the flame before any curious kid could get too close. Then, he turned to the child, he sniffed at him once before giving his forehead a quick lick.

"Ack," Jamie yelped, before some giggles escaped his lips. "Eck, it's all sticky." He stepped back, only to hit Peri's snout, dipped low. She flipped him over to her mount, before bounding off. Jack fly after them to make sure she doesn't accidentally drop him anywhere. The Terror followed after them.

Hiccup smiled at the sight, before turning to the rest of the group more eager to interact with Toothless now, and entertained their questions. The one that got to him was the question that if they could all have dragon friends, once Hiccup becomes chief. They may be young, but they're also the next generation of Berk. It gave him a boost of confidence from a simple encounter with them. Jack returned a moment later, bringing the orphan with his Terror back to the group, fetching Hiccup to take off once more.

Jack chuckled, sounding a little chagrined. "Sorry about earlier," he said, patting Peri at the side somewhat affectionately. "This girl, sometimes I don't know what to do with her when she gets too playful."

"I can imagine," Hiccup smiled coyly, pulling at the saddle a bit to have Toothless simply hover on air. "So, interesting how Peri's a dragon now. Does fairies have transfiguration magic too?"

"Not that I know of, but this is..." Jack interrupted himself, as he reprocessed the regent's words. He stiffened, "Uh, that is... Er, how did you..."

Hiccup raised a brow, crossing his arms as he stared at Jack leadingly. "Should I start with how you pretty much gave yourself away by telling me the dragon's name is Peri, and what it's short for? Not to mention, Toothless likes you. Oh, another obvious one, that you just addressed me as 'Hiccup', which mostly only my dad uses. And you're about the only one outside family, and Jim, that I introduced myself to that way..." He said pointedly, and Jack realized how stupid he was for the slip ups. "Now, Jack... Oh, I'm sorry. Do you prefer '_Great master of winter_' lord Frosti?"

"So, uh, I can explain..."

Hiccup gestured with his hands arbitrarily, "By all means, please do." He said. "might want to start with how you know the streets of Berk so well."

"Uh, that's because..." Jack tried tapping into his link with Dimitri, but they must be far enough because he wasn't getting anything. "Dimitri!" He blurted aloud accidentally.

Hiccup raised a brow, "Your herald?" He asked, "what does your herald have to do with this?"

"Er," Jack wanted that Norns hole to swallow him up again, "that's... Because he... Guided me through, uh, things after I was incarnated so..." He shrugged, "I mean, Berk means so much to you and I wanted to... Understand that."

Hiccup blinked, mouth moving wordlessly. "So you... Wait, you did all this... For me?" He asked incredulously. "Me? Who isn't even obviously worthy to be an independent chief?"

"Are you kidding?" Jack stared at the brunette incredulously, forgetting the previous issues. "I've seen you, I know how much you care about Berk. You deserve to lead these people, and if this is just about your father..." He paused, removing himself from Peri's mount and flying over to Hiccup. "Well then, I think he just needs to know how much you care."

The brunette stared at Jack at his approach, "You really think that?"

"No," Jack shook his head, "I believe in it."

Hiccup had no words for that.

"_There's a realm beyond this island, where in my lost, in you, I'm finally found_." Jack reached out, intertwining their fingers together, "_Together now, hand in hand; leaving what keeps us bound..._" Then, he broke into a grin and pulled Hiccup off from his mount, taking him high and beyond the clouds where the Aurora lights continue to shine, alongside the bright stars. "_A worldwide view..._ _Awakened stars, see, they're all around you._"

Hiccup smiled back at Jack softly, placing a hand against his pale cheek as he stared into his eyes. "_Your eyes will always brighten my blue_." Then, he smirked playfully, and let himself drop from Jack's arms.

The white haired man yelped, stunned temporarily before making to go after the brunette when he sees that the regent was fine, disengaging his armor into what happens to be a flight suit. Toothless sees his rider free falling, and took his cue to catch him perfectly on mid-air.

"_Chase my dreams, I remember you, you silly fool._ _And, now, these winds will take us, up so high. I bid those closed up walls goodbye as we race the wind... And take to the sky._" Jack took a breath from the mini-heart attack he just experienced, before flying back towards his own dragon. As soon as he had, Hiccup had hovered close into his personal space. "'_Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_..."

Jack smiled, adjusting himself so he met Hiccup halfway, "_So bid all your doubts goodbye..._" He reached out to him,_ "as we race the wind,_"

"_And take to the sky..._" Hiccup closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together.

'_We'll take to the sky..._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I could not work with 'A whole new world' all the way through for this version. So forgive me, I tweaked up a bit of it and then went for Owl City's song 'To the Sky' instead.
> 
> Gomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Also take note that most of my works are self-indulgent. And I update according to mood, unless influenced by kudos and, especially, comments


End file.
